The Little Mermaid's Pirate
by Xxsolitude angelxX
Summary: The curse has been broken. Ariel is finally getting to live in the human world, but her life gets turned upset down when a new visitor arrives, Captain Hook. Sparks begin to fly between the mermaid and the pirate, but when Cora and Morgana threaten to destroy their love Ariel and Hook must fight to get their happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Mermaid's Pirate**

**Prologue**

So we sailed away, waving good bye to my family and the me people of Atlanica. I found my prince and now we get to live happily ever after, or so I thought. You see, though Disney told my differently than Hans Christian Anderson did, I liked Disney's version better, they didn't tell you what happened after happily ever after.

Disney's version of my story was very close, however they left out an important detail of my story. You see, before I met or saw Eric I loved another. I met a mysterious human who was in fact a pirate. A dangerous pirate from what the rumors said, but as I got to know him he wasn't as dangerous as they said he was. This man opened my eyes about the human world and open my heart, I had a desire to become human so I could maybe see the world with him but his revenge was all he cared about. I thought if I became human he might change his mind.

But that sea witch I went too did more than make me human.

There was rumors that a queen is trying to enact a curse that sends everyone to a world without magic and we forget who are, and who've ever known or loved. A small part of me hoped that does happen, as much as longed to be part of the human world, I wasn't happy.

The curse came and I was placed in a place called Storybrooke, Maine. My new identity was Arianne Waters, I owned a thrift shop that collects things from the sea and human thing-ma-bobs. I lived in a small house by the beach.

Henry, the major's son, brought a woman into town who he claimed to be the savior that would brake some curse that was on this town. She did break this curse and everyone remembered who they were.

Soon we had new visitors from the Enchanted Forest, Cora, Regina's mother and Captain Hook.

And that's where my after happily ever after begins…

**New idea hope you guys like this one :) **


	2. Part Of That World

**Part Of That World**

**Chapter One**

Ariel heard continuous laughter in the other room, _what are they doing? _She caught herself smiling and trying to hold in her own laughter. Her daughter had the most cutest laugh she's ever heard.

Ariel dried her hands from washing the dishes, and made sure everything was clean and secure. She turned off the kitchen lights, making her way into the hallway peering into her daughter's room where her husband and daughter were playing.

Killian was playing sword fight with Melody, they arranged the room to look like a pirate ship. It was Melody's favorite thing to do with her father, they would reenact Peter Pan, Ariel thinks that deep down Killian misses his pirate days. He claims he doesn't but she knew him too well.

"Unguard, lost girl!" Killian said in a piraty voice.

"You can't get me Captain Hook!" she cried. A girl seven years of age jumped around dodging her father's wooden sword.

They continued their sword play, it warmed Ariel's heart to watch her husband play with their daughter. Melody looked just like him, black hair like his, blue eyes like both of them had. She had his wit, and her mother's stubbornness and curiosity. And like both her parents she loved the sea. Every weekend Killian takes her out on his ship that he still owned.

"Take that you pirate!" Melody said, pretending to stab him in the chest.

"Curse you lost girl!" Killian pretended to die dramatically and fell to the floor.

Melody looked at her father confused, she got closer to investigate. Killian waited till she was close enough then he grabbed her sides and tickled her mercilessly. Giggling filled the air.

"Daddy, stop!" she laughed. "The consequences of messing with a pirate, little one." he continued to tickle her.

Ariel pushed the door open and leaned against the frame with her arms crossed, "You stuck me with dishes so you can play sword fight." she acted like she was cross.

All laughter stopped, Killian gave her a 'I'm sorry' smile, "Mamma, I wanted daddy to play with me, don't be mad." she stood in front of her father. "I'd listen to the girl." he added.

Ariel smiled then shook her head, "Don't worry, Melody, I can punish daddy later." she said giving Killian a wicked look. He winked in response.

"Please put her to bed, Killian." she asked him.

"You heard the boss, little one, time for bed." he said to his daughter.

"Mamma, can daddy tell me a story?" Melody asked her mother.

"That's up too daddy, if you ask nicely I'm sure he will." she said. She knew if there's one thing Killian loved just as much as sword play, it's telling her stories.

Melody turned to her father, "Daddy, please?" giving him the puppy dog face. He couldn't resist that face she made, once a pirate feared by all is now undone by his little girl's puppy dog face.

Killian caved, "Alright, I'll tell you a story. On one condition. We get your room cleaned up." she nodded. They both cleaned and arranged her room back in order. Ariel left to get in the shower while they were occupied.

Killian tucked his daughter under her covers then laid beside her, "What story shall I tell you tonight, Mel? The time I was in Neverland? Sleeping Beauty? Cinderella?" he asked.

He told her many different stories, and she was well aware of the fact that all the residents in Storybrooke were fairy tale characters. She and Henry were close friends, he informed her of the characters and who they were in Storybrooke. Melody was also close with Belle, or rather aunty Belle.

Melody already knew the story she wanted her daddy to tell her, "Can you tell me the story of the Little Mermaid's Pirate?"

Melody called her parents story 'The Little Mermaid's Pirate' because her mother is the little mermaid and she fell in love with a pirate. It was her favorite bedtime story.

Killian knew it too, "Alright, once upon a time there was a little mermaid she fell in love with a human and traded her voice for legs. She had three days to make the prince to kiss her that way she could stay human forever. She got the prince to kiss her and she became human." Melody snuggled closer to her father.

"The mermaid and the prince got married, and that's where the story begins."

* * *

As their ship sailed away Ariel and Eric waved to the king and merpeople, Ariel was extremely happy but her heart hurt a little as she was leaving her family. But she has Eric now, just like she wanted. He gave her another kiss then they joined the celebration of their wedding.

Later that evening the party was ending and Prince Eric escorted Ariel to the honeymoon suite, she had no mother to tell her about the wedding night but Ariel had friends that told her about what happens. Except they were mermaids not humans.

Nothing happened. Eric donned his sleeping clothes and settled down to sleep, is this the wedding night for humans? She nothing to be nervous about then. She put on her pink night gown and settled in the bed next to him.

The next morning Ariel woke to find Eric wasn't in the bed next to her, sheets were cold so he'd been gone for a while. Ariel put her pink gown on, the very one Eric saw her in her first day as human. She went in search of her husband, she found him with the captain of the ship. He didn't look pleased.

The captain saw her approaching them he excused himself. "Eric is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid not, darling. The kingdom needs me to head home, we've got a rather big problem." he told her. "We cannot sail the world like we talked about."

"Oh, I see." she said, disappointed.

"Darling, I'm so sorry." he hugged her, he wanted to sail the world with her but duty came first.

"At least we have each other." she comforted.

A month passed since their return, and Eric has been busy with his duties as a prince he barely had time. One of his duties he's been trying to handle is chaos of the rumor of a queen trying to cast a curse over the land. He was so consumed that he barely noticed his new wife. In fact, he hasn't paid her much attention.

Ariel moved from their room into the guest room she used when she first came here. She was tired of him acting like she wasn't there, she sometimes wished she could turn into a mermaid again. She was lonely all the time.

Ariel started taking walks on the beach each day, she spent the majority of her time there.

She heard a seagull flying above her when she got a better look it was Scuttle, one of her trusted friends. "Ariel! How you doing, kid?!" he called out to her.

"Scuttle, it's you!" she waved at him. He perched himself on a rock, Ariel rushed to hug him.

"It's good to see you, sweetie, how are you doing?" he asked pulling away from her.

"I'm alright, scuttle." she lied. She couldn't tell him she was unhappy after everything they did to help her win prince Eric's heart.

"That's good, sweetie, married life seems to agree with you. Where is your prince?" the gull glanced around.

"He's back at the castle, I went for a walk." she told him, hoping he wouldn't ask anymore.

"Listen, I was on my way home I have new human things to look at. What if you meet me here tomorrow and I'll bring Flounder and Sebastian." he said.

A smile lit up her face, "Of course, I would love to see all of you. Thank you, Scuttle!"

"Anytime, sweetie, anytime." he said as he flew off into the sky.

Ariel hurried back to the castle, tomorrow couldn't come soon enough. She arrived back at the castle just in time for dinner, she took her seat quickly before Eric showed up for dinner.

The servants started serving the courses, Eric never appeared. Grimsby, Eric's butler, entered the room searching for Ariel.

"Ahh, miss Ariel, I regret to inform that Eric won't be joining you tonight." he informed the princess. Grimsby wished Eric would pay her more attention, she is such a lovely girl and after the fuss he made about finding her.

She nodded sadly her appetite disappeared but she didn't leave the table, she knows the servants go to a lot of trouble to making the perfect meal.

After dinner she retired to her room quickly dressing for bed and going right to sleep, eager to start tomorrow.

The morning sun shone brightly through Ariel's room she awoke with a strange feeling, like something was going to happen. She shook her head, she was being silly. Ariel put her blue dress and pulled half her red hair back in a bow.

Ariel made her way to the beach. She was gitty with excitement, she had one thought run through head maybe she can talk Sebastian into talking to her father about maybe turning her into a mermaid for a few days.

_Why not?_ she thought. Eric probably wouldn't notice her absence.

She waited at the beach for her friends, the ocean was calm today daddy must be in a good mood. Suddenly the wind started blow really fast, Ariel looked at the hills there was a large purple-black cloud was heading in her direction.

In a matter of seconds the cloud covered Eric's castle and she was next. Then it clicked, Ariel knew what this was, the Dark Curse.

**Well, here's a new story. It's been brewing in my head for a few weeks, hope you guys enjoy. Please leave a review :)**


	3. Wandering Free

**Wandering Free**

**Chapter Two**

The soothing sound of the ocean woke Arianne Waters, she managed to get hers hands on an alarm clock that made different sounds when she woke up. She choose the sound of the ocean setting.

She hit the snooze button, groaning. She didn't want to get up but she had too. Dragging herself from bed she started the shower, it woke her up and she continued to ready for her day. She picked teal green jeans and a purple tank top, purple scurf to match, and heel boots. Her green coat would complete the look. She put a head band that had a star fish attached in her red hair. She gathered her things and headed out.

Though it was spring time in Storybrooke she donned her coat before leaving her house, living in a town near the beach mornings were always cold. Stepping into the spring air, the smelling the ocean in air, she sighed in content.

Arianne walked to Grannies as she did every morning to have breakfast.

As usual Ruby and her grandmother were arguing on why Ruby stays out all night. Her grandmother thinks that Ruby sleeps around, but she doesn't. She and Ruby are close friends they told each other everything.

Granny stormed back inside, Arianne cautiously approached Ruby. "Rough morning?"

Ruby turned to find her best friend, "Nothing I can't handle." she said. "Come, I've got your cappuccino ready for you."

Arianne smiled, that always made her mornings. Ruby introduced Arianne to vanilla cappuccinos and it sent her taste buds in a frenzy, Ruby makes it especially for Arianne. For reasons Arianne couldn't explain new things like that she took to heart, cherishing it.

She sat at her usual seat, reading the morning news paper. Ruby served her French toast and the cappuccino . "Thanks you, Ruby."

"So I was thinking you and I go out tonight to the Rabbit Hole." Ruby suggested.

Before Arianne could answer Granny stepped in. "Oh no, I need you here tomorrow. And besides you know Arianne isn't twenty-one yet, you don't need to get her into trouble too." Granny said sternly.

Everyone made a big deal how Arianne was sixteen almost seventeen, and everyone treated her like a child. Why she didn't know. She lived on her own, owned her shop, paid her own bills, and on her days off she volunteers at the hospital. She was quite mature for her age. She no family not any that she could recollect, for as long she could remember she's been alone.

That's why Arianne liked Ruby so much, Ruby was the only one who treated her like an equal. Arianne smiled apologetically to Ruby, "Maybe another time, Rubs."

Ruby nodded then her grandmother called for her she rolled her eyes as she strolled off seeing what she wanted.

Arianne ate her breakfast in silence watching people come in and out for coffee or doughnuts. When she was finished she collected her purse and left, leaving Ruby a large tip like she always does.

She walked down the street coming across Mary-Margret, the school teacher. Arianne liked her she was a kind soul and was a mother like figure to her. "Good morning, Arianne." she greeted.

"Morning, Mary-Margret." giving her a bright smile.

"Listen I was cleaning my closet yesterday, and I found this." Mary-Margret dug through her large purse pulling out a big seashell, Arianne stared in wonder. It was a Horse Conch shell, but it's color was unusual. Instead of being a golden tan it was pearly white, and incredibly smooth for Conch.

"Mary-Margret it's beautiful, a rare beauty." she confirmed. Mary-Margret knew Arianne had such a love for the ocean and all things related, she knew all seven seas, names of fish, names of shells. Once Arianne had the money she wanted to be a marine biologist, a perfect job for Arianne.

"Take it for your shop." Mary offered.

"No, it's such a rare shell. It belongs to you." she said.

"I insist, Arianne, this shell has been in my closet all this time. It deserves to be seen."

"How about this, since a rare shell, I'll keep it at home." she told her.

Mary-Margret smiled in agreement. "Thank you." Arianne said gently taking the shell.

"I have to get to class early, we're making bird houses today." she rushed.

"Okay, tell Henry I'll see him after school."

"Can do." The two woman exchanged a hug and went their separate ways.

Arianne arrived at her shop, _Storybrooke's Oceanside Shop_. Her shop was decorated ocean themed, anything that had to do with the ocean you'd find it in Arianne's shop. Of course, she had few odd artifacts that were not from the ocean.

She flipped on the music that she made to go with the shop, Hawaiian music her particular favorite _Hawaiian Roller Coaster_, always putting her in a good mood. And some soothing ocean sounds. And for her guilty pleasure for slow days she had the little mermaid soundtrack to listen too.

She did her usual routine after opening, clean the floors, dust the shelves, and clean the trinkets and shells on display. By the time she would be done, it would be time for Henry to be getting out of school.

That's what also made her days, watching the mayor's son after school. He was such a unique boy, Mary-Margret had given him a book of fairy tales and he's been obsessed with it. He's convinced that everyone in Storybrooke is a fairy tale character and their all under a Dark Curse by the evil queen, he would come to her shop and talk to her about the stories.

Everyone in town thought he was going through a phase because he was a lonely child, in fact, Arianne was his only friend. They also talked about the things in her shop, she would sometimes close early and they would go down to the beach and collect shells.

Arianne grew concerned when Henry wasn't on time, probably just taking his time. An hour went by and still no Henry, maybe his mother picked him up today.

Thirty minutes before she was going to close Regina, the mayor, entered the shop with a frantic look on her face. "Did Henry come here today?" she asked.

_Oh no. _"No I thought you picked him up from school today."

"He didn't show up at school today. I assumed he came here he likes you so much." she said.

"No I haven't seen him all day." Arianne confirmed. "Do you need help looking for him?"

"No, I'll get the sheriff to help me." she stormed out. Everyone in town was afraid of the mayor, but Arianne wasn't probably because she watches Henry without being paid so Regina was pleasant towards her.

Arianne closed up the shop, and walked home. On her way a yellow bug passed by then parked a few feet a head, the passenger side opened and it was Henry. He saw Arianne from driving in and got out to see her.

"Arianne!" he ran to her.

"Henry." he crashed into her hugging her almost knocking her backwards. "Where have you been? Your mother was really worried about you." A woman with blonde hair, and red leather jacket approached them

Henry let go of Arianne, "Emma this is Arianne, Arianne this is Emma. She's my mom." he revealed.

Arianne's eyes grew with shock, "Oh, it's nice to meet you." offering her hand to shake Emma's. "You too." she replied.

"I brought Emma back from Boston, she's gonna break the curse." Henry said confidently.

Emma remained silent, this kid has been talking about the curse since they met.

"Well, Emma good luck to you, and Henry get home before you give your mom has a heart attack." she told him ruffling with his hair. He nodded and they both walked back to the car.

Arianne was glad Henry was safe and at home, hopefully Regina won't be too hard on him. But he brought his birth mother with him, _let world war 3 begin. _she thought.

When she reached home she kicked off her shoes, went to the bathroom to change in her swim suit. It was her favorite part of the day, her afternoon swim. Sure the water was cold but after a few minutes she got used to it, she walk along the trail that led from her home to the beach.

Her feet touched the sand, her to there was no better feeling than sand between her toes. She swam for about an hour and half before returning home, she loved her home it was decorated much like her shop, each room was painted a different blue, pictures of the ocean, beaches, marine life, and shells hung on the walls. All kinds of figurines and small statues, bottles with pirate ships inside. It was home.

After a shower she donned on her pink camisole nightgown and settled into bed.

Arianne's world war 3 thought had been correct, ever since Emma Swan, Henry's mother, arrived in Storybrooke she and Regina have been at each other's throats. First the hassle of Emma stealing Henry's files, then whole sheriff's death and Emma taking over, and the accusation of Mary-Margret killing David Nolan's wife, Katherine.

That one affected Arianne the most, because of the way she felt about Mary-Margret she visited her in jail.

"Arianne, you shouldn't be here." she said.

"Mary-Margret, this isn't right! You didn't kill Katherine!" Arianne declared.

Just then Regina walked in Arianne saw her, "Regina this is ridiculous, let Mary-Margret go she didn't do it, and you know it." she fumed.

"Careful of how you speak to me, fish." Regina retorted. "I suggest you leave before I put you out of business." she threatened.

"Arianne, it's alright. Just go." Mary urged her, if there's one thing Mary knew about Arianne is that she's stubborn and she will keep fighting.

Arianne backed off storming out of the sheriff's station. Thankfully Katherine was found before anything could take place, and Mary-Margret was proven innocent.

The day after Mary-Margret's release Henry came to the shop, "Arianne?" he called out.

She came from the back, "Hello, Henry."

"I figured out who you are." he said getting straight to the point. "I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out." he rambled on.

"Henry, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"You're Ariel, the little mermaid." he said as if it should have been obvious.

"Why do you think that?" she wasn't going to downcast him for thinking that everyone was a storybook character. In fact, she found his theories fascinating but she couldn't decided whether she should believe him.

"You have the red hair, you're sixteen, you love the ocean, and I've heard you sing and it's beautiful. All the same characteristics as Ariel." he told her.

She did sing to Henry often and he became so entranced by her singing. "So you think I'm Ariel?"

"I know." he said so strongly that she could have believed him.

They discussed more about it for a few minutes then he left for home, the next day she heard Henry was in the hospital. She closed her shop and raced to the hospital, when she arrived she saw Emma dragging Regina into a storage room.

She could hear them yelling about he was poisoned, Arianne gasped in horror. _Poor Henry_ she thought.

Both the women came out looking determined, "Arianne?" Emma said.

"I'm one of his closest friends." she explained.

"Keep him company?" Emma asked. "There's something I have to do."

Arianne nodded, Emma and Regina left the room. Arianne found a chair and pulled it right beside the bed and talked to him. She talked about the good times they've had and what a good friend he is to her.

Mary-Margret showed up with Henry's storybook, "I was going to read to him."

Arianne listened as Mary read the story of Snow White, it was funny Henry thought Mary-Margret was Snow White, and out of all the stories in that book she picked that one to read.

When she finished Henry's mentor staring beeping rapidly, Mary called for Dr. whale. Both the women left the room as they worked on Henry.

They watched few ten minutes trying to save the boy, then the beeping stopped. He didn't make it.

Arianne and Mary-Margret were crushed they left the hospital in tears, Arianne was going to walk Mary home when David Nolan approached them. "Go ahead." she told Arianne.

Arianne was standing on the shore when it happened, Emma kissed Henry a powerful pulse burst through the town, and the curse was broken.

Arianne stood remembering everything from her former life, her deal with the sea witch, her new legs, and prince Eric. And most of all she remembered who she was.

She was Ariel, the little mermaid.

* * *

The woman stood at the edge of hole where Lake Nostos has been brought to the surface by magic. She was to go to Storybrooke to find her daughter and to look for a particular mermaid for a friend. But thanks to Snow White's foolish daughter she can't go.

"We failed." the woman said disappointed.

"Really, Cora after all this time you still doubt me." Killian Jones said, showing Cora the petrified bean he stole from the giant.

"That bean's petrified. It's useless." she stated, wondering if he knew that.

"But these waters have regenerative properties. Perhaps it's time to do some gardening." he said triumphantly.

The bean's magic was restored and a portal opened up.

**So, I'd like to point out I can see Alexis Bledel as Ariel, to me she that look of innocence and spirit like Ariel. And I'd to make it known for those who don't know yet JoAnna Garica is going to be Ariel in _Once Upon A Time_. I don't particularly agree with this choice but it is what it is. Anywho, enjoy a new chapter. Please leave a review :)**

***I do not own these characters.***


	4. Land and Sea

**Land and Sea **

**Chapter Three**

There was a new face in town after the curse broke, her name was Belle who Henry confirmed was from the story _Beauty and the Beast. _Her story was that Rumple took her as payment for saving her family and kingdom, the two fell in love but Rumple thought she could never really love him so he drove her away.

Thinking that she has been dead for twenty-eight years she suddenly appeared at his door step, that's when Rumple released the Wraith. Belle wasn't happy he was using magic to kill so she left him, then for father tried to erase her memory only to be saved by Rumple.

She didn't forgive him. And she still had no where to go, when she finished her story Ariel thought of something. "Why don't you stay with me until you get your own place?" Ariel offered.

She never had the pleasure of getting to know other princesses back at home, and she would like to know more.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be any trouble." Belle said. She felt bad about rambling on about her problems.

"It's no trouble at all. You and I can exchange stories about back at home and plus I've never had a room mate." she assured her.

"Okay." Belle answered. Ariel had come in like she does and saw Belle sitting alone looking upset, she decided to sit with her and let her vent. She found her story completely romantic and adventurous. Ruby approached their table with their order, Belle was trying pancakes for the first time, and she brought Ariel's French toast and cappuccino.

"Thank you, Ruby." Ariel thanked, "Not a problem, oh, this was dropped off for you this morning." Ruby said to Belle setting a small box on the table.

Belle was puzzled as she undid the ribbon and opened the lid. Inside was a key to the library, the town didn't have a librarian but someone knew that she would be perfect for the job.

After breakfast Ariel showed Belle where the library was and went back to her shop, around in the middle of the after noon her bell rang telling her someone was here. She came from the back to find Mr. Gold standing in the door way.

"Can I help you, Mr. Gold." she asked, though she wasn't afraid of him but she was wary about him.

"Actually I came here to help you." he said.

Ariel raised her eye brows in suspicion, "Why?"

"Well you offered to take in Belle which was awfully sweet of you, so I thought I should the favor." he said, he walked to glass case that served as a display for her objects and where the register was set.

He set a similar box, like Belle's, on the display case, he gestured for her open it. She opened it finding a necklace, the necklace was leather and the pendant was a Blue Paua Shell Cabochon. It was beautiful, unique, and something from the sea.

Gold could tell that she loved it and he hadn't told her the best part yet. "May I?"

She looked at him he was asking to let him put it on her, she turned handing him the necklace, "I designed this necklace especially for you because I happened to know what you are. I made it my business to knew everything about everyone back at home, dearie." he said as he placed the necklace on her neck then latching it.

She faced him, "What are you getting at, Mr. Gold?"

"As long as you where that necklace, dearie, magical things will happen when your in the ocean." he implied. He took his leave then, "Mr. Gold, wait!" Ariel called after him.

"Do you know what happened to Eric?" that question has been on her mind since the curse broke. Where was he? Was he in Storybrooke? Was he alive?

"No, I'm afraid not." he answered then walked away. That didn't ease her mind at all but right now she wanted to see what Gold meant about the necklace. She closed her shop and went straight home, instead of putting on a swim suit she stripped naked only putting on her long swim cover.

She took her trail down to the beach, and she stopped just at the waters edge unsure whether she go on, toying with pendant. What if Gold tricked her? What if she became sea foam?

She took one step forward letting the water touch her feet, then the water starting to envelop her lower half she could feel her legs coming together then she was set on the sand and water descended back into the ocean.

Ariel looked down at her lower half, there instead of legs was her blue-green tail. She let out a cry of joy, she threw off her swim cover leaving her upper half bare and he scooted herself into deeper water until she able to start swimming.

It felt good to be her self again, she twirled, floated, and jumped around. She swam with the fish that swam in the shallows, she was happy to be apart of the ocean again.

After a while she came back ashore where she left her cover, she found Mr. Gold standing there thank the Gods her hair was long enough to cover her bare chest.

"I see you discovered what the necklace does." he pointed out.

"Yes, it's like apart of me was missing." she said. "Will I be able to change back to a human?"

"Of course, just let your tail dry out and your human form will return." he assured. "As long as you where the necklace when your in the ocean you will change into a mermaid." he added.

She smiled at him wishing she could giving him a hug. He continued his walk down the beach, Ariel dove back into the water finding a rock nearby the looked over the town. She perched herself on it staring at her new home. Here she could be both forms and would be accepted for the way she is.

After the curse was broken several events took place that sent the town in whirlwind, Mr. Gold brought a Wraith to Storybrook. In the process of getting rid of it, it sucked Emma and Mary-Margret though the portal. Which led to a new problem how to get them back home.

Ariel did her best to help in any way possible, then Leroy brought terrible news anyone who crossed the town line will loose their memory and go back to their cursed self. The town was in a panic but Charming was able to convince them to start a new life in Storybrooke.

While Charming temporally took over at the police station, he asked Ariel to watch over Henry.

"This sucks! I want to be helping not being babysat." Henry complained.

They were at the shop looking over new shells she collected the day before, "Well, maybe he'll call for you when he needs you." Ariel attempted comfort him.

But he sat there sulking, she knew what would cheer him up. "Is there anymore to my story that I should know about?" she hasn't told him about how she turn into a mermaid now.

That got his attention. "I don't know, I mean the movie basically got it right, didn't they?"

"Well, in a sense they did. However, the 'kiss the girl' scene did not happen, instead I had to show how much I loved him by dancing." she recalled.

"Really?" he asked intrigued.

"Yes, but me new to having legs learning to dance wasn't easy, but once I found a rhythm that came from my heart the steps became easy. He told me that dancing can show the emotion your feeling." she said with a far away look in her eyes. She quickly came back to earth. "But after I married him I wasn't happy."

"Wait, what?" he was confused, he opened his backpack opening his book skimming the pages to _The Little Mermaid_. He mumbled then she heard him say happily ever after. "It doesn't say anything about you being unhappy, just sailing away on a ship."

"Yes but what Disney and that book didn't cover is after what happened." Ariel told him.

"What did happen?" he asked, his mood earlier forgotten.

"Well, Eric had sail home straight away because of his duties and rumors of the curse was causing the town to panic. When we returned home he barely paid any attention to me, after a while he stopped speaking to me. Which made me think all of my efforts to make him to fall in love with me was in vain." she revealed her happily ever after to Henry.

"But the kiss, you got true love's kiss." Henry said confusingly.

"No, Henry he never kissed me in time. We did kiss but only after my father turned me into a human, so I really never knew if he was my true love." Ariel supposed.

"Do you know what happened to him? Maybe we can try to find him." he said.

"I'm not sure I want to find him Henry. I was so unhappy with him, maybe I should try to find someone new." she thought.

Henry noticed her new necklace and was just about to say something when Ruby burst through the door, "Henry come quick it's Regina." she said frantic.

"What is she doing?"

"She's going to try and stop Emma and Mary-Margret from coming through!" she warned.

Ariel and Henry followed Ruby to the Wishing Well, Regina and Mr. Gold were already there trying to use magic on the well.

Henry convinced Regina to take the spell off, moments later Emma and Mary-Margret climbed from the well. Ariel rushed to hug Mary with her returning it, "I thought I'd never see you again." Ariel whispered.

Ariel led Mary-Margret to where Charming was still in his sleeping curse state, Mary woke him with true love's kiss and he woke. Everything seemed right again.

The group all went out to Grannies to celebrate, thinking the dangers of the Enchanted Forest were left behind. They couldn't have been more wrong.

In the distance, a ship sailed towards Storybrooke. But not just any shop, it was a pirate ship and it brought two new visitors to Storybrooke, Cora and Captain Hook.

Hook was looking through his spyglass, "There it is."

"Storybrooke." said Cora.

* * *

Once on the dock Hook scouted to make sure they weren't seen, they arrived in the night so there was a good chance no one saw them. He helped Cora off the ship and walked on to the dock.

"Well, my dear Cora this where we shall part ways. Thank you for everything, it's time I skin myself a crocodile." he said, eager to start getting his revenge. He turned to walk away only to find her standing in his way.

"You might want to rethink this." she told him.

"We had a deal, get out of my way." he demanded not wanting to prolong this anymore.

"Believe it or not, I'm doing you a favor." she said.

"By preventing my vengeance?" he asked getting rather irritated.

"Ask yourself how I'm doing that." she replied. She could see he was thinking about it then answered.

"By using the dark magic." answering her question.

"Exactly, magic is here. And that matters a bit more complicated, if you go off half cocked after an empowered Rumplestiltskin do you know what would happen?" she questioned.

He didn't say anything, which told her he did. "So you do, good."

A fisherman approached the two, when he started asking questions about the ship and what were they doing here. Cora simply waved her hand and turned him into a fish.

The fish flopped on the deck trying to find water, Hook didn't like to see someone suffering if they didn't deserve it. He simply nudged the fish with his foot and it fell into the water.

The next thing he knew his ship was gone, it's one thing he loved the most and would kill anyone who tried to destroy it. "What did you do to my ship?"

"I hid it away from prying eyes, for what we both want to do we need the element of surprise. Now you ready to listen to me?" she asked, now she was coming to the point of coming to Storybrooke other than seeing her daughter.

"Go on your, majesty, what now?" he said, trying very hard to keep his temper in check.

"Let's go take a look at this Storybrooke, shall we?" he offered her to go first.

Coming off the docks she spoke again, "There's another reason why I'm here. You see, I had this friend back at home who is not happy with someone here in Storybrooke."

When Hook didn't respond she continued. "While you're plotting your revenge I need you to seek out a girl called Ariel, she is the one my friend isn't happy with and wishes for us to bring her back to the Enchanted Forest." she finished.

"Why can't she come and get her herself if she has this quarrel with this girl?" he asked, not really wanting to seek out anyone but the crocodile.

"Have you heard of Ursula?" she wondered.

"The sea witch? Yes, every pirate fears her almost as much as Davy Jones." he said. This poor girl has crossed tentacles with the sea witch, Gods help her.

"Well the pirates can rest assure, she is dead thanks to this girl's husband. Now Ursula's sister wants the girl's head for killing her sister." Cora asserted. "Just seek her out, get close to her. Gain her trust that way when we leave for the Enchanted Forest she'll be willing to follow you." she added.

"Alright, but I'm getting my revenge first." he stated.

**Well this chapter was a bit difficult because of trying to write a plot around the main plot but I managed! Enjoy, and please leave a review! :)**

***I do not own these characters.***


	5. New Visitor

**New Visitor**

**Chapter Four**

The next couple of days were uneventful, Belle stayed with Ariel and two bonded instantly. They talked about the adventures they had before the curse, and their plans while in Storybrooke.

That afternoon Ariel had just came from the clothes shop, she purchased a purple bikini top similar to her shell bra, when Belle came into the shop out of breath from running, "What's going on?" asked Ariel.

"It's Archie, he's been murdered." she said horrified.

Ariel's mouth gaped open from shock, "Do they know who did it?"

"Regina." Belle said with distain. Belle wasn't exactly fond of the woman, Ariel didn't blame her.

"Are you sure? Is there any proof?" she refused to believe that Regina could do such a thing, especially since Archie meant so much to Henry.

"Emma used magic to see it through Pongo's eyes, he saw everything." she confirmed.

"Poor Henry." was all Ariel said.

"I didn't want to walk home alone. I came straight here after I closed the library." Ariel nodded. She closet her shop early and both women went home. After a quiet dinner, Belle poured herself some wine and sat down to read.

Ariel put on her bikini top and her cover, she came into the living room about to walk out the door, "Where you going?" Belle asked.

"For my afternoon swim, or rather night swim." she told her. She hasn't told Belle about her being a mermaid yet, in fact, her and are the only ones who know. She wasn't ready to tell anyone that she had her tail back, she wanted to keep it herself for a while. Belle nodded, "Be careful."

Taking her usual trail she walked at the water's edge, making sure no one was around she took her cover off leaving her with only her bikini top as clothing. She stepped in the water seconds later her fin appeared. Her scales glistened in the moonlight, she ran her fingers along her tail, slimy but smooth.

She swam in the moon light, it's glow cast a ghostly look in the water. It was beautiful. Even though it was night time Ariel could see in the dark water just fine. Without thinking, Ariel swam to the docks she saw someone sitting at the edge of the dock, from what she could tell it was a man. She crept quietly to get a better look, she felt as strong sense of deja vu. She remembered swimming up to Eric's ship wanting a closer look but making sure she wouldn't be seen.

He was dressed in black almost blending in with the night, she couldn't see his face. He looked like was sharpening something, it was shiny that much she could tell. She heard someone approaching, who ever it was she didn't want them to see her. Out of habit she dove under, swimming as deep as possible then swam home.

Hook was filing his hook when he heard splashing behind him, he glanced behind him nothing was there. He looked more closely and he could have swore he saw a flash of red in the water.

He heard Cora approaching and forgot about whatever he thought he saw.

* * *

The next day Ariel woke up to find Belle was already gone, there was a note on the refrigerator.

_Ariel, went to Grannies to meet Rumple for breakfast. Could you please open the library for me and wait for me to get there? Belle_

Well it was her day off and she won't be at the hospital till later, she showered and dressed then left home. The walk to the library was quick, Belle kept a spare key under the mat Ariel grabbed it and unlocked the door.

It was freezing in here, Ariel turned the heating system on. A cart of books was next to the desk she thought she would be nice and put them away for Belle, she wheeled passed an isle when she thought she saw someone standing there. She looked again, there was someone standing there.

It was that man from the docks last night, now that she could see his face she could see he was handsome, very handsome. He was casually leaning against a shelf looking in a book, he looked up and saw her.

Hook broke into the library waiting for Belle to show up, instead a lovely redhead showed up. But lovely was an understatement to describe her. She had long fiery red hair, blue eyes that reminded him of the sea, her lips red as a rose, her frame was small, and she looked very young.

"Well, ahoy there." he greeted with a lazy smile.

Ariel couldn't find her voice a man has never made her this speechless. His eyes were blue, like the sea in a storm, his hair was black, he had facial hair along his jaw, and a mustache. Like last night he was dressed in all black, his outfit was completely made of leather. He must be a pirate she guessed. She was completely entranced by him.

"Uhhh…Hi.." she stammered. She had seahorses dancing around in her stomach, she felt weak in the knees how was he effecting her in this way. Eric never made her weak in the knees even when she got legs nor did he give her seahorses in her stomach.

He chuckled at her nervousness, she shook her head. "Umm, library isn't open yet."

"Oh, I'm here for the books, love." he said setting the book he had on the shelf. "I'm waiting for Belle. But you're here," he gave her the once over look and smiled. "I'll settle for you." That smile turned her legs to seaweed she had to grip the cart for support.

"How did you get in here?" she didn't remember seeing signs of a brake in. "I have my ways." he said, giving her a wolfish grin.

He stalked toward the cart like he was stalking his prey, Ariel found her legs and took a step back she felt intimidated by him. "Take it easy, darling, I won't hurt you." he said truthfully.

"Never the less doesn't hurt to be cautious." she replied. She backed away till her back hit the desk, he came closer placing his hands on either side of the desk entrapping her. "Too right, lass." he whispered.

She stared into his eyes, his stormy sea eyes. He was so close inches from her face, she could feel his breath, "So beautiful." he said softly. Bringing his good hand to brush against her cheek, she leaned into his touch. She could feel the electricity in his touch, he was giving her goose bumps and he was making her pulse race.

Hook was surprised by how much he liked touching her, though he was barely touching her. He desperately wanted to kiss her but he had to resist, he had a job to do. But maybe little kiss can't hurt.

Someone hit him over the head with a book knocking him out, and Ariel was free. She saw that it was Belle who hit him. "Are you alright?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." she assured Belle.

"Come we have to get out of here! We need to get to Rumple." she urged, she grabbed Ariel's hand pulling her to the door.

"Why he didn't do anything." Ariel said confused.

Belle stopped short. "Ariel do you know who that is?" Ariel shook her head. "That man is Captain Hook, he's a pirate and he will hurt you." she said. Ariel's eye then caught the shining silver hook.

_Captain Hook?_ She's heard of him, mermaids feared him but he never came near Atlantica. Stories say he's been to Neverland and was after some sort of crocodile. She took one last look at the unconscious pirate before Belle pulled her out the door.

She went with Belle to Mr. Gold's shop, Belle explained what happened. Gold was furious.

Ariel left sensing there was going to be an agreement between them, she headed for the beach wanting to cool off and collect her thoughts. When she had her tail she dove in, swimming no where in particular.

She thought about the pirate again, at the mention of his name mermaids got a terrified look their eyes but Ariel did not fear him. If anything she wanted to know about him, and she remembered his eyes they sucked her in like a whirlpool. She pictured his smile and when she did it made her heart beat faster, and the blood in her veins race. How did he affect her like that, even Eric didn't make her heart race. The only time that happened was when she first saw him but after he started ignoring her she didn't feel that spark anymore, she tried too but nothing was there.

She found herself at the docks again, when she surfaced she realized it was the same place she saw Hook. Ariel turned to leave when she thought she heard yelling but saw no one. She heard it again, but this time someone was yelling in pain, like they were getting beat.

Ariel heard Belle's voice then. Where is she? She was close but she couldn't see her, she hear Belle telling Rumple to stop doing something. Ariel swam around keeping her head above the water then her face hit something hard. "Ouch!" she hissed rubbing her forehead.

She felt around with her hand and she touch something solid, it was wood. She heard something creaking then looked up to see seagulls perched on something, but what? Belle was still talking and the yelling stopped. Ariel saw Rumple and Belle appear out of no where, the pair didn't noticed her they just kept walking.

A few minutes later the pirate stumbled off an invisible ramp, he saw her. It clicked then, must be his ship it's just invisible by magic she thought.

He had a bloody lip and bruises forming around his eye, she guessed Gold ripped him a new one. But she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Are you alright?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Fine," he bit out. He really wasn't in the mood to talk, he was filled with rage that the crocodile got the best of him.

"You're hurt." the girl pointed out.

"Observant aren't you?" he said sarcastically. "I can help you." she offered kindly.

"I don't need your help." he said coldly, that came out more harshly than he intended, he knew she was just being nice.

"Fine, good bye then." she snapped then went under.

He was going to call out for her but she left so fast, he wanted to know why she swimming out here. He pushed that thought aside he needed to get back to the task of getting his revenge.

* * *

Ariel was drying herself on the sand, she was a bit hurt by the way the pirate treated her but what should she expect from a pirate, a friendly hand shake and a lunch date?

Her tail dried out and her legs returned, quickly throwing her cover on she made her way back to her house. It was almost time for her shift at the hospital, she choose a white t-shirt, blue jeans, a purple long sleeve cardigan, and teal converse. The pulled her hair in a bun leaving a few loose strands.

When she arrived at the hospital the staff was rushing around in hurry, from what she could tell there has been a call.

"Ariel," a nurse rushed up to her, "we need you to go in the ambulance we're short on staff tonight and Emma just called in an accident." the nurse rushed.

"Of course, I'll go." she said.

The nurse escorted her to the ambulance, she climbed inside the doors were shut and they sped away.

When they arrived on the scene, it was raining and Belle was in a panic. Emma told them to help the person in the car, then Emma saw Ariel, "Ariel, I'm glad you're here, go over there." Emma pointed in the behind them, "There was a man that was hit by the car stay with him until another ambulance arrives." Emma instructed her, she walked in the direction Emma pointed her and saw the pirate laying in the mud and puddles.

As she got closer she could see he was his hand placed over his ribs, she got down on her knees and stayed beside him.

Hook opened his eyes to find the beautiful redhead next to him, "Hello, lovely." he grunted in pain. It hurt to breathe but he had to say it to her as way of apologizing for earlier.

"Just be still, that car did pretty good damage to you." Ariel told him.

"I'm fine, darling." he tried to sit up but the pain stopped him.

"Hey," she placed her hand on his chest he stilled, "just take it easy." she soothed.

When she touched him he felt at peace, he couldn't explain the affect she had on him. He was never good with romantic feelings.

The ambulance arrived and he was put on a stretcher, Ariel was going to get a ride with Emma but the pirate called after her. "Wait, aren't you coming?" she could sworn there was a plead in his voice.

She should have resisted, she should have just listened to her rational side and rode with Emma, but she felt some sort of pull towards him. As if she would do anything for him.

She got in the truck and they sped back to the hospital, Ariel kept her eyes down but she could feel his gaze on her. Before arriving they sedated him then wheeled him out, they rushed him to a secluded room by Emma's request.

Ariel signed in hoping to begin her rounds, the same nurse that came to her earlier saw her, "Ariel, dear, I'm sorry but I need you to help with the patient with the broken ribs. We're so under staffed tonight and with Dr. Whale going into surgery we don't have extra hands." the nurse explained.

"Sure, of course." she replied. She took a deep breath and headed to his room. He was still sedated so she went to get him some water for when he wakes up. When she returned to the room he was still out, she sat in the chair near the bed and pulled out a book from her bag.

Minutes after she settled in the chair he woke up, groaning in pain. He spotted her sitting close to his bed, he thought she was a vision. Her red hair complimented her pale complexion, her blue eyes were so enchanting, her lips he couldn't staring at her lips. He could just picture her lips every where on his body. Incredible, even in pain this girl can make him desire and want, something that has never happened before.

Ariel noticed he was awake and he was staring at her, "You're awake." she said.

"So it would seem." he groaned, it still hurt to breathe but with her around he seemed to forget about the pain.

She closed her book and poured him some water, "Rest easy, I was told you had cracked ribs." she told him. "You thirsty?" he nodded.

Ariel poured some him the water, "What's that white stick in there for?" he was referring to the straw. She laughed a bit, "It's a straw you suck it and water comes out." she explained.

Oh what dirty words came from her mouth he liked the way she explained that, but if she demonstrated it, "Show me how it works." he asked with a grin.

Poor innocent Ariel had no idea of he was thinking about or why he was grinning like that, but she did want he asked her to do and showed him how the straw works.

He watched her put the straw to her lips and suck the water, if only he didn't have broken ribs. He could only imagine those lips on his…

"Alright, Hook you've got explaining to do." Emma said she walked in the room irrupting his wicked thoughts.

"Well, look at you coming here with a commanding voice, chills." he said, Emma smirked at Hook. Ariel remained quiet knowing Emma was in officer mode.

"You want to explain why you shot Belle?" Emma asserted, Ariel let out a small gasp they both looked to her but her eyes remained on Hook, "You shot Belle." she accused.

"She's alright," Emma quickly assured knowing how close they were. "Mr. Gold healed her with magic but that's not the worst part. When this trigger happy moron shot her she fell over the town line, now she has no idea who anyone is or who she is."

"How could you." she hissed. For once in his life Hook regretted his actions, when he saw the girl's face he wanted to take all back. She was looking at him with hatred and disgusted.

"And one more thing," Emma added, "where's Cora?"

Hook tore his gaze away from the girl and looked at Emma, annoyed. "I have no idea where Cora is, she has her own agenda." he told her.

Emma took her cuffs and cuffed him to his hospital bed, as of now he was under arrest. Then Emma glanced at Ariel, "I'm sorry about Belle." she nodded as tears spilled down her cheeks, Hook wanted to wipe them away and tell her he could fix this. Where that came from he had no idea.

"I'll bring her stuff to you tomorrow." she said, Emma nodded then left the room.

Ariel turned and gathered her things she was furious, her friend lost her memory thanks to this pirate. "Wait, let me explain." he tried.

"There's nothing to explain you shot my friend and caused her to loose her memory!" she criticized. Just then the door burst open Mr. Gold was at the entrance, an evil smile played on his features. He had been walking around the hospital looking for Belle's room when he heard Ariel's voice then the pirate's.

"Well, well, I couldn't planned this better myself." he said, then a ball of fire appeared in his hand. Ariel couldn't explain why she did this but she knew she had too, she threw herself over Hook her upper half covering him.

"No, you're not going to hurt him!" she yelled.

"Out of the way, Ariel, he has to die." he growled.

"If you kill him then you'll kill me too, and think how unhappy Belle will be when she gets her memory back." Ariel said through her teeth. She couldn't understand why she was protecting Hook but something deep inside her told her too.

The fire ball in his hand disappeared he stormed out of the room, Ariel stood up right making sure he left. She recalled how she and her father had a fight after he found out she rescued a human from drowning, as a result he destroyed all her human things she'd collected. Now she saved another human from death, but did he deserve it?

So this was Ariel, the girl Cora talked about. What puzzled him was why the sea witch's sister wanted her dead, she was very sweet and brave. Besides wasn't it her husband that killed the witch? Why not go after him? What puzzled him more is why she defended him.

"Why did you do that? Why not just let him kill me?" Hook questioned.

She looked at him but didn't answer, they just stared at each other. Ariel realized she had to protect him, she knew Mr. Gold doesn't play fair when it comes to Belle and when she leaves he'll come back to finish what he started. Belle is always telling her she sees good Rumple she figured if she kept Hook hidden from Gold, he wouldn't kill and Belle would be proud of him. If she got her memory back.

"Listen, you aren't going to be able to get on your feet for a while and Mr. Gold will take advantage of that. So I'm going to get you out of here and hide you until you're able to defend yourself." she told him.

As much as he hated to admit it she was right, with him cuffed to the bed and his ribs, he wouldn't last long against the crocodile. Besides he'd be fulling his other task getting close to her then bring her with them.

**Wow, this one gave me writer's block big time. Anyway enjoy the chapter! Please leave a review :)**

***I do not own these characters***


	6. Old Times

**Old Times**

**Chapter Five **

As soon as Ariel left the hospital she started having second thoughts, how was he going to hide a pirate? Hiding a killer whale sure that was easy the whale wanted to be with her, the pirate had his own agenda and a mind of his own.

She found herself in front of Grannie's, she took a deep breath and went inside. The place was barren, of course it was late at night she just hoped Ruby was still here. As if summoned Ruby appeared.

"Hey Ariel, what are you doing here so late?" she asked.

"I need your help Ruby." Ariel told her.

Her burrows furrowed in confusion. "Sure what is it?"

"I need a room at the Inn that your grandmother doesn't use." she said.

"Uh, okay. Just give me two minutes." Ruby disappeared into the back.

_Ariel what are you thinking?! He hurt Belle he deserves what he gets. _Her rational side screamed at her, funny she never listened to it. This situation short of reminded her of Stormy, how the merpeople saw him as too wild and dangerous but she saw something else about Stormy. And for some reason the pirate seemed to remind her of Stormy. Though he may look bad underneath maybe there was something more.

Maybe that was why she was helping the pirate.

Ruby strode back in the dinning area, "Let's go."

The girls walked out of the restaurant in a hurry as if they were on the run.

"There's a room Granny doesn't use, it's kinda like a honeymoon suite but since no one comes here for their honeymoon it's never used. Now, why do you want a room?" Ruby questioned.

Ariel bit her lip she wasn't sure how she going to explain that she was hiding a pirate from Mr. Gold. But Ruby was her best friend so she could tell her, Ruby wouldn't rat her out.

"Well, I'm kind of hiding the pirate there." she said timidly.

Ruby stopped dead in her tracks. "What! Are you crazy? He shot Belle and now she doesn't any idea who we are or who she is. You want to help the man responsible? Have you completely lost it?" she ranted.

"Ruby please, you've just got to trust me. I can't explain why I need to do this but I have too." Ariel explained.

Ruby thought Ariel had lost her mind but she would help her anyway, "Okay."

They arrived at the Inn Ariel waited in the lobby while Ruby turned some lights on, she heard Ruby's stilettos click on the floor signaling that was coming back.

"Follow me." Ruby led Ariel up the stairs and instead of making a right for the rooms she took left where the unused honeymoon suite was. Ruby put the key in the lock and jiggled it a few times then door creaked open.

Switching on the light Ariel could see the room was huge, the furniture was covered with dust sheets, a large king sized bed, and a view of the ocean outside. The room matched the others in the hotel except this one had less trinkets and nic-nacs and more flowers. Giving more of a romantic feel to it.

"Here's the key," Ruby said handing Ariel the key, "I'll get the sheets off and you can get your pirate. Oh, and here is the keys to my car." tossing Ariel her keys.

Without another word Ariel marched out the door going back to the hospital.

When she arrived back Emma, Mary-Margret, David, and Leroy were still in the waiting area for news about the person in car. Ariel managed to sneak past them to Hook's room, she opened the door quietly. She saw him sitting and he managed uncuff himself from the bed.

"How did you get those off?" Ariel asked amazed somewhat.

"Pirate." he answered simply.

"Oh." DUH! _Stupid question to ask,_ she thought.

"Now that you're here do you mind telling me what the bloody hell this is?" he picked up a plate with blue jiggly substance.

Ariel giggled, "It's called Jello, you eat it. It's very good and sweet."

"I thought it was a hallucination." he said setting the plate back on the tray. He looked back to her, "Planning to brake me out now?" he smirked.

Ariel rolled her eyes, "Listen, if I'm going to help you, then you have to do what I say got it." she said sternly.

"Oh, giving me commands," he said licking his lips, "I like that." He saw his remark was having no affect on her his smirk disappeared. "Fine."

She wondered how she was going to get him out here, she couldn't use a wheel chair in fear of someone seeing them. She'll have to act as his crutch to get him out.

"Can you stand?" she asked. He slowly stood holding his rib cage with his good hand, his face twisted in pain swearing under his breath.

She came to side draping his left arm around her then she put her arm around his waist, "You're a strong little lass, aren't you?" he said.

"Just keep quiet and move." she said practically dragging him from the room, Gods was he putting all his weight on her? Or because last time she rescued a human she had fins and the water made him weigh less.

It wasn't because the pirate was over weight was muscular from what she could feel, his strong arm over her shoulder, and his taut back and waist. He must have gotten these muscles from his ship while being at sea.

Ariel parked the car behind the hospital just in case Mr. Gold decided to come back, she got him to the car fortunately without anyone seeing them. She helped him get in grunting in pain as he did. Putting the seat belt on him as carefully as possible he gave her a questioning look, "Really, darling, if you wanted me tied up you should said something." flashing her a seductive grin.

Again she had no clue what he was talking about, shaking her head she shut the door and got in the driver's seat. Driving back to the Inn was quiet, they reached the Inn with Ruby waiting outside for them.

"Help me Ruby." Ariel asked walking to the passenger side. When she opened the door the pirate gave a gleeful smile at seeing the two women.

"Oh, not sure I could handle two women but I love a challenge." he said.

Ariel looked to Ruby wondering what he meant, but Ruby just gave him a disgusted look. "Just shut up and get out." she said. They helped him from the car and helped inside.

When they reached the top they were relieved because they knew he was enjoying this, Ruby opened the door and both girls practically ran to the bed.

Ruby basically tossed him on the bed causing him to groan in pain, "Not exactly gentle are you?" he bit out. Ruby smirked at him.

"Thank you Ruby." She nodded at the redhead.

Ariel walked her to the door, "You're sure your grandmother won't come in this room?"

"As long as you keep him quiet." she answered, looking back at him he winked.

Ruby rolled her eyes not understanding why Ariel was helping him, "I'll come and check on you in the morning." Ruby left then.

Ariel closed the door softly then pressed her forehead against it, she wasn't sure how long she was going to keep him a secret.

"How long am I to be your prisoner, my lady." came Hook's voice with a hit of amusement in it.

"Just be quiet and stay here, I have to get some things from my house." she gathered her things.

Opening the door and was gone. Hook had admit she was a feisty one, and brave at that. He can now formulate a plan to get her to fall for him, he was going to take advantage of being in bed while she plays nurse. Oh, this should be fun.

Ariel made sure she had enough clothes for the next few days, she was back in the room under an hour.

Hook was still awake when walked in, "You're quick." he observed.

"Hiding things are my specialty." she said. Setting her stuff on the couch, opening her bag grabbing a water bottle then walking to the bed handing it to him.

He twisted the cap and drank greedily, he was never happier to drink water.

"What do you mean hiding things is your specialty?" he asked once he finished the water.

"Back at home I used to hide things from my father, he and I didn't always see eye to eye." she told him. Her heart hurt at the thought of her father, was he here in Storybrooke? Who else did the curse bring? And with the pirate here who did it leave behind?

With question in mind, "How did you escape the curse?"

"I have no idea." he lied.

She accepted the answer, then heard the ocean's crashing waves outside. She didn't notice a window was open Ruby must have opened it, she felt like the ocean was calling her, beckoning her to come. Hook noticed her reaction it's like she was being hypnotized by the ocean, _strange girl _he thought.

Ariel snapped out of it then faked a yawn, "I think we should get some sleep now." Hoping he would fall asleep soon so she can go swim.

"Are you going to be laying next to me?" he grinned.

"You wish, I'll be sleeping on the couch away from you." she said standing up. "Tomorrow I'll try to retrieve your clothes so you're not stuck in the hospital gown."

"You could get rid of it right now yourself." She rolled her eyes grabbing her bag off the couch and went into the bathroom to change.

Hook knew he was getting to her now, it will only be a matter of time before she's swooning over him. He was going to pretend to be asleep because he knew she was up to something.

Tying her bra into place she threw on her gown and would lay on the couch till Hook is asleep, opening the door she saw his eyes were closed and his breathing even. She would wait a few minutes before leaving.

Making her way to the couch she laid there listening to the ocean, each wave called her she could feel the gentle waters caressing her skin, welcoming her home. Ariel couldn't take it anymore, slowly getting up she looked at Hook making sure he was still asleep.

She tiptoed to the door opening it ever so gently hoping it wouldn't creak, she slipped out as Hook watched her under his eye lids. When she closed the door he got up ignoring the pain walking to windows to observe the girl.

Ariel followed the gravel path to the beach the rocks pained her feet which made her pace slower, once one foot touched the soft sand she all but ran to the water. She scouted making sure no one was watching her then lifted her night gown throwing it to the sand then plunged into the ocean.

Hook saw everything. He thought the girl was strange but now he saw why she acting funny, she was a siren. That's what he referred mermaids too, nothing but Devils disguised as Angels.

He watched her walk to the beach in her very revealing night gown, then to his total surprise and shock she took her gown off! From what he could see of her back side she beautifully made, her buttocks was exquisite, and her legs long and supple he could just imagine those beautiful legs around his waist.

He saw as she dived into the water second later she jumped form the water and instead of her legs she had a tail, she is a mermaid. He knew it, he just knew it, there was no way a girl so beautiful could be just a girl no a Devil disguised as an Angel.

* * *

Ariel was swimming with Flounder searching near Shipwreck Cove, a place King Triton forbade her to go but Ariel didn't listen. Human things were just too fascinating and so were humans.

"Ariel maybe we should go, I mean, you never know what's lurking around here." Flounder said looking around in all directions.

"Flounder you are such a guppy! We've been here plenty of times nothing has happened." the mermaid said swimming closer to a sunken ship.

"Yet." he mumbled to himself.

Just then a large shadow cast over the pair, it was a ship crashing through the waves steadily. Ariel smiled and swam straight for the ship wanting a closer look, when she surfaced she saw the recognizable black flag with the skull.

What did Sebastian call them…pirates! That's what they were pirates, Ariel swam to the side of the ship she lifted herself to peak through a cannon hole, big guns they use for war. At least, that's what Sebastian told her.

She observed the men working around the ship, they didn't look dangerous. Then she saw a man walking from inside the ship, he had to be the most handsomest human she's ever seen.

"Good morning, cap'n!' Smee greeted him.

"What's our course, Smee?" the captain demanded.

"The northern island, sir." Smee replied.

The captain nodded then headed in her direction he didn't see her, Ariel stayed perfectly still she looked up and saw he was looking through something.

Suddenly the ship entered some rough waves, the crew was trying to get their feet about them, the captain lost his balance the gabbed the railing of the ship and dropped his spyglass into the sea. He turned and started barking orders at the crew.

Ariel jumped back in the sea without being seen, swimming after the object the captain dropped. She caught it then swam home because those waves indicated her father was not happy, and it probably had something to with her.

**Okay, so again this chapter was giving me bad writers block but then an idea struck me, and no I won't tell you just have to wait and what I have in store for these two! Please enjoy and please leave a review :) **


	7. A Human This Close

**A Human This Close**

**Chapter Six**

Ruby came in the room with the pirate's clothes, and she somehow managed to get his hook. She saw him staring out the window glancing around the room there was no sign of Ariel.

"Where's Ariel?" Ruby demanded, the pirate turned to look at her he seemed angry.

"She's out swimming." he replied, then noticed she had had his clothes.

"Oh ok, well I took the liberty of bringing your clothes from the hospital, I knew Ariel would be questioned if she back so I took them after I went back there." she said dumping his clothes and hook on the couch.

She left then. Hook finally left the window to dress, he was so angry with himself and at her. Angry at himself because he wanted her, physically that is, and that she was a siren, if there's one thing he hated more than Rumplestiltskin it was mermaids. He couldn't explain why he did but he hates them.

Ariel didn't keep track of time but when she noticed that dawn was arriving she needed to get back to the room. Quickly swimming to shore she pulled herself on to land her tail dried and her legs returned, throwing her gown back on she hastened back to the hotel.

She crept up the stairs tiptoeing down the hall, as quietly as she could she opened the door so she wouldn't wake Hook. He wasn't on the bed when she peered inside, she figured he was in the bathroom. She closed the door not even aware Hook was behind her waiting for his moment to pounce.

He grabbed her from behind pulling her to him putting his hook to her throat, she stilled instantly. "Is there something you want to tell me, siren." Ariel's blood ran cold, _Oh gods, he knows!_

* * *

Ariel was lounging on a rock in a quiet little lagoon, perched up on her elbows she examined the object she retrieved from the pirate's ship yesterday. She swam back to her father's kingdom swimming to her room first hiding the object. Turn's out that her father was just frustrated about something to do with the kingdom, she was relieved.

She stuck around the palace that day then when everyone was asleep she sunk to a small island nearby taking her new treasure with her, she likes to go into this sea cave that leads to a nice lagoon pool. In the middle of the pool is a rock she likes to sit or lay on and look up at the night sky.

Before her mother, Athena, died she would tell Ariel and her sisters stories, her favorite was the one about Neverland. One night when Ariel was young her mother brought her to this lagoon and showed her the very star where Neverland should be.

Athena would often sing to her daughters and Athena made a special song for Ariel about that star. After her mother died Ariel did not return to lagoon for a while it was too painful, but when she finally did it felt like she still had a connection with her mother, especially when she sang the song her mother did.

Unbeknownst to Ariel the very same pirates she saw yesterday were on that island in search for treasure, their captain had gone off for a walk when he came across the lagoon pool hoping for a nice quiet swim instead he saw a mermaid. Under the moonlight he could see she had red hair, her human part of her was small, and her shimmering tail looked to be blue-green.

He could see she was holding an object, a shiny object. It was his spyglass. She had his spyglass, he was about to approach her when he heard her humming. It stopped him short he had never heard anything like it. Her was beautiful, she had enchanting voice he listened to see of she would actually sing.

Ariel hummed the notes to her mother's song but it's when she sang the words is when she felt her mother's presence.

"_The second star to the right _

_Shines in the night for you_

_To tell you that the dreams you plan_

_Really can come true _

_The second star to the right _

_Shines with a light that's rare_

_And if it's Neverland you need_

_It's light will lead you there" _

Ariel finished staring at the star she sang about placing her hand to her heart, she could feel her mother as if she were right there.

The captain was stunned. Never in his life had he heard such a beautiful voice, he knew mermaids had beautiful voices, and at a time or two he had Neverland's mermaids sing to him but their voices failed in comparison to this mermaid's voice.

Her voice seemed to sooth his dark soul, like she was a light he needed in his dark miserable life.

He came from the bushes, "That is a lovely voice." he complimented.

Ariel gasped in surprise, a human! Found her in her secret spot, she knew she jump in the water and swim away, she knew she shouldn't have let someone see her but she made no move. For this man was the very same one she'd seen yesterday and here he was.

"I give you a compliment and the polite thing to do is say thank you." he teased.

"Thank you." she said. She remembered his thing he dropped in the sea, she reached around and grabbed it. "I think this belongs to you." she said holding it out for him to see.

"So it does, which brings me to a question I have for you. How did you know I dropped it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

What was she to say, she saw his ship passing by wanting to see what pirates are like and saw that he dropped the thing-ma-bob in the ocean.

"I saw you drop it." she admitted in a small voice.

He chuckled he knew how she got it he wanted to see if she would tell the truth, "It's quite alright, darling, better you find it then it being lost at sea." he said.

She gave him a small grin, taking the object in her hand she slipped into the water and cautiously swam up to him. He sat down on the bank watching her approach him, he could tell she was wary of him. When she was close enough she reached out timidly giving him his object back.

"Thank you, love." he said setting it down next to him. "What is it called?" she asked curiously.

"It's called a spyglass, you look through it to see things that are far away." he explained picking it up and showed her how it works.

She looked through it looking all around her at things that appeared to be so close when they were far away. "What a lovely human thing this is!" she exclaimed.

He smiled at her she was so fascinated by a simple spyglass, if that excited her he wondered what would happened if she saw the world like he did.

"Ariel!" a voice called out for her. She gasped it was Sebastian if he saw her here with a human…she didn't want to think it.

She turned back to the human, "I'm sorry I've got to go." she rushed swimming out of the lagoon.

"Wait!" he called after her she stopped looking back at him, "Can I see you again?"

She smiled he wanted to see her again, "Meet me here same time tomorrow!" she said.

"I'll be waiting, one more thing. What's your name, lass?" he had to know her name.

"I'm Ariel." she answered. "What's yours?"

"Killian Jones." he said grinning.

"ARIEL!" Sebastian yelled again getting annoyed. She waved good bye to Killian Jones then dove under.

* * *

_A siren?! _Of all things he could insulted her with he choose siren. "I'm not a siren." she hissed.

"Siren, mermaid, what's the difference you're all the same. Leading poor sailors to their death with the sound of your voice." he said with disgust.

"Have I killed you yet." she countered, "I have saved you from Mr. Gold, got you out of that hospital so he won't try to do it again, and brought you here to heal. I think you can show a bit more gratitude." she said angrily.

She had a point but was he to know she wasn't setting him up, he'll just have to watch her carefully. He released her from his grip she stood a few feet away from him wanting to why he was watching her.

"I thought you were asleep when I left last night." she said.

"I knew you were acting strange so I pretended just to see what you were up too." he told her.

"Well now that my secret is out, you can't tell anyone I'm not ready for them to know I'm a mermaid yet." she said with pleading eyes.

"Why?" he wondered. "Everyone here cam from that blasted land like you, and they know who they are."

"Because it's been so long since I've been a mermaid, and for the first time I actually feel whole. I get to have my legs like I've always dreamed, and I also get to have my fins, I'm not missing the other I get to have both. I would like to enjoy that for a while." she explained to him.

He could see how passionate she was about this, maybe she wasn't a siren. She looked too kind and innocent but he'll still remain on his guard. He decided he would give her a chance while fulfilling his bargain with Cora, and maybe since she had her memories he can figure out why the witch's sister wants her.

"I won't tell your secret." he finally said, she sighed in relief.

"Well you can't lay around in this room all day long, you need to get out and start learning how this world works." she said.

"And what are we going to do?" he asked her. She couldn't believe she was going to do this, she really should stay away from him but something was drawing her to him. She couldn't explain what but it was there.

"Well first off, you need new clothes. Can't go around town looking like you're trying out for a play. Second, I'll give you a part time job at my shop then maybe I can arrange something till you're on your feet." she proposed.

"A job? I take no orders from anyone, especially a girl." he proclaimed, he will not be reducing to listening to a girl. He may as well kiss his manhood good bye.

"Listen, here I am trying to help you whether you like it or not. While you are in recovery you are under my care and as long as you are, you are under my roof and my rules don't like it I'll kick you to the streets and Gold can finish you off. And I suggest that you listen because he has magic, you on the other hand don't. He'd turn into a snail faster than you can blink and squash you. Got it?" she was in his face then.

Though her head came to his chin she was trying her best to win this stand off with him, again she did have a point.

He flashed her a seductive smile, "You're cute when you want to be in command." he said.

There was that smile again, how it made her insides melt but she couldn't let him know that. "Do we have a deal or not?"

"Aye."

**Okay here's a new chapter for you guys. And the song Ariel sings is different from the other versions of that song, it's called _Magical! - Full Soundtrack _click about 0:38 seconds in and listen till about 1:28. It's how I imagine she would sound like. Anyway, enjoy and please leave a review****. **

***I do not own these characters!***


	8. Changing Tides

**Changing Tides**

**Chapter Seven**

"Ariel where are you going?" Flounder whispered.

Ariel had been anxious all day to see Killian Jones again. Sebastian had drilled her with questions on the swim home, why was she out of bed at that time of night, why didn't she answer him the first time, and why did she look so absent minded on the swim home. She didn't actually hear him speaking her mind on was Killian Jones.

That morning she tried very hard to keep her cool but her brain was acting like minos, thoughts swimming all around her head about him and his human life. Ariel couldn't wait to see him and this day was moving like a sea turtle, slow.

Finally it was time to go to bed, Triton bid his daughters good night he watched Ariel in particular he noticed her absent mindedness but dismissed because she normally is absent minded. It's what made her unique and it reminded him of her mother.

Ariel let an hour slip by before she swam from her room balcony, Flounder was on his way home when he saw Ariel leaving her room. He followed her till she reached a strange sea cave then he called out to her.

Ariel turned in surprised, why did he followed her out here. "Flounder you scared me! What are you doing here?" she said quietly. "Were you followed?" she glanced around.

"No I don't think so. Why are you out here?" he questioned.

"I'm meeting someone." she said choosing her words carefully.

"Who would want to meet you way out here?" he asked confused.

"Flounder please I'll everything tomorrow but I need you to go back home." she said worried Killian may leave she didn't show on time.

"Okay." he said he turned and swam away slowly.

Ariel continued to swim into the cave, Flounder followed quietly behind.

Killian waited patiently for the lovely little mermaid to appear, for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her heavenly voice stuck in his mind must of all, he hoped that she would sing again for him.

Suddenly redness popped from the water, it was Ariel. His memory didn't do her beauty justice. Once he saw her smile it lit up his world, he saw her eyes blue like the sea when it's calm, and her porcelain skin almost glowing like the moon light.

"You came." she said smiling.

"So I did." he said smiling right back. He sat at the waters edge with a satchel he brought with him, he surprises for her.

She sat next to him wondering what was in his bag. They were both at a loss for what to say, Ariel never had been in contact with humans at least not this close, and Killian never had been one at a loss for words when he was around women but this mermaid robbed him of his words.

He thought he should get to the point. "I have some things I brought with me that I thought you might like." he said digging through the bag.

He pulled out a pirate pistol, unloaded, he handed to her. She looked at it curiously watching her caress like memorizing it's detail, then she did something that made him laugh.

She looked through the gun barrel like it was a spyglass, "I can't see things far away." she said. He laughed out loud she was a funny little lass.

"Actually, love, you don't look through it, you shoot with it." he explained. He showed her how to hold it then point and shoot, she was completely enthralled by it.

He showed her a book, a map, a few coins of silver and gold, and a compass. She listened as he explained each human object, she liked the way he the sound of his voice she could listen all day and never get tired of it.

"From the look of these things it looks like you have great adventures, I wish I had the freedom you had." she said envious. She's had many adventures yes but they all have been in the sea, she longed to see the world above.

"You don't have freedom where you're from?" he asked her.

"No I do, but my father doesn't exactly have a kind spot where humans are concerned." she explained.

"Which would explain why you're here in the middle of the night with me." he figured.

"Exactly." she said.

Both of them talked throughout the night and neither of them realized the dawn was approaching. Ariel noticed first, "Oh my it's nearly morning I have to go."

Killian caught her wrist stopping her, "Same time tonight?" he asked grinning.

She grinned right back then kissed his cheek, "Of course."

Killian touched his cheek stunned, her simple kiss reawakened something inside him something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Ariel exited the cave when Flounder was in front of her, she gasped nearly having a heart attack. "Flounder what are you doing here!" she said breathlessly hand over her heart.

"Ariel I saw you with a human! Do realize how angry your father would be if he found out?" he said in a panicky tone.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" she asked.

"No Ariel you're my best friend, I would never betray your secret. I just want you to be careful." he said.

Ariel sighed in relief then hugged Flounder. "Thank you Flounder." she whispered. He hugged her back hoping this won't end disaster.

* * *

"Will you please come out and show me what it looks like?" Ariel said frustrated.

"Bloody hell." she heard him groan.

He pulled back the curtain of the dressing room so she could see his outfit. She decided that since she would be watching over him he'll need new clothes and other things men need. His ribs had recovered enough these past couple of days that he was able to walk around, she decided he could start working at her shop. Ruby came in that morning Ariel had the the room cleaned and had the key ready to hand to her, after Ariel and Hook left the hotel she dragged him to a clothing store and insisted he need to try things on so she wouldn't have to guess his size. When he opened the curtain she her jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"That looks….it suits you." she corrected, she wanted to say he looked very handsome but that would have been embarrassing.

She had picked out a black v neck t-shirt, dark blue jeans with a few already made holes, and a pair of black caterpillar boots. He looked good, really good in fact like your average bad boy that every girl wants.

"These pants are bloody loose, where's the leather around here." he demanded.

"You're not getting any and since it's _my _money I'm spending you can like what I get you or nothing at all." she said firmly.

"Would you prefer nothing?" he asked smirking.

She rolled her eyes, "Just get dressed and hand me those clothes." she said annoyed, she had no idea why he looked at her like that it frustrated her to no end. She'll have to ask Ruby.

"As you wish, darling." he bowed then winked at her.

Moments later he emerged from the dressing room handing her the clothes, he felt sort of bad that she was buying a lot of stuff for him but she had insisted and he gave in.

She paid for his things then left the store, he followed her back to her shop which he gets to see the first time. Ariel has told him about her shop a small part of him couldn't wait to see it, they stopped in front of it he guessed he read the display sign while she fumbled with the store lock.

_Storybrooke's Oceanside Shop _it read, he thought it was quite fitting. She opened the door and they walked in and Killian was impressed, her shop was exactly as she described anything someone would want from the sea she had it.

"Do you dive for these shells when you're a mermaid?" he asked curiously, he ceased calling her a siren.

"No, but the ones in the display case are. I found them before you came here." she said from the back. He looked at the display case four large shells were displayed cleaned and ready for buying.

Suddenly he heard music, strange music all around him he had no idea where it was coming from, was it in his head?

She emerged from the back saw glancing all around him, "What's wrong?"

"The music where's it coming from?" he asked.

She laughed he looked at her, "It's my sound system, I play music from the back room and the stereos," she pointed to the corners, "play the music around the shop." she explained.

She saw him relax she was still giggling and shook her head. She opened the supply closet and grabbed the broom and walked to him handing it to him.

He looked at her questioningly, "You expect me to sweep?"

She smirked at him. "Yes."

Oh if his men saw him taking command from a woman, it would be the end of him. He took the broom from her hand, she still didn't trust him so she brought her cleaning supplies from the back and the shells she collected and cleaned them while keeping an eye on him.

"There I'm finished." he said after half an hour. She inspected his work she was impressed he actually good job. She shook her head in approval, "Good, now you get to dust."

"Dust?" he asked as she took the broom from him.

"Yes, dust." she motioned for to follow, "You get all the cleaning supplies from here and you'll put them back here when you're done using them." she instructed.

She turned back to make sure he was listening, he looking at her a look she couldn't place. "And what if I refuse?" he said taking a step forward backing her against the wall.

Her heart began to race, her blood turned hot, her skin felt tingly, and her breathing quickened, "Ummmm, I'll…you kick to the street." she said weakly.

He braced both on either side of the wall, "Is that the best you can do?" he whispered his face close to hers.

He brushed his thumb across her lips, then he gazed into her eyes she had desire in her eyes and confusion. He also detected fear he felt her trembling but it wasn't in pleasure.

Ariel felt trapped and intimidated by him, he was larger than her and the way he was looking at her and the way he's making her feel was scaring her.

He leaned in closer she was now panting, he was going to kiss her was she prepared for this? Did she want him to kiss her? He was getting closer. Just as his lips barely brushed hers and the shop's bell chimed.

He pulled away she sighed in relief, _talk about saved by the bell! _she thought.

"Stay here." she said.

She saw Emma waiting for her by the door, "Emma what a lovely surprise." she greeted trying to sound normal.

"Hey Ariel I actually have no time to chat, I'm looking for Hook he somehow escaped from the hospital a few days ago and disappeared. Have you seen him?" Emma asked.

Ariel always had a way with lying but she'd didn't know if she could shake Emma, Henry told her about her super power.

"No, I haven't seen him at all. I mean I saw him in the hospital while volunteering but that was it." she said, hoping she convinced her.

Emma used her "power" and didn't detect any lie from the girl. "Alright well if you see him call me straight away." she instructed.

She nodded afraid to speak, Emma left the shop Ariel huffed she was sure that she would see straight through her.

Killian came from the back room, "I'm impressed, love, I told her a convincing lie back in the Enchanted Forest and she caught me within seconds, one of the few that has bested me." he said.

"Another old habit that has stuck with me." she remembered.

"It's good habit when needed." he commented.

"Right, now get back to dusting! Chop chop!" she clapped her hands. He smiled and did what he was told.

After a while he noticed a very interesting tune was playing and heard a man singing in different language, when he going to question Ariel he kept his mouth shut because she dancing.

He watched her move so carefree and with such grace, when she spun she saw him watching her and her dancing ceased. Her cheeks turned almost as red as her hair.

"Please do continue." he encouraged.

She offered her hand to him beckoning him to dance with her, he took it and he sort followed her till he picked up his own rhythm. Soon they were dancing and laughing around the shop, he'll admit he hasn't had this much fun or felt so carefree in a long time it felt good.

He was a bit disappointed the song came to an end, "What kind of music was that?"

"It's called Hawaiian music, _Hawaiian Roller Coaster_. It's about Hawaii and their amazing waves. It's my favorite song puts me in cheerful mood." she said.

"You don't say." he teased. She playfully swatted his arm then looked at her watch, "Almost closing time, which brings me to a question I want to ask you." she suddenly felt nervous wondering if this would be a good idea.

"I'm listening." he said.

"Well if you like I have a guest bedroom…I mean if you want too….you could maybe…" she stuttered she had practiced what she going to say now she couldn't get it straight.

Killian thought it was adorable that she was having trouble with words, he knew what she was asking. "It would be my pleasure. As long as you tell me about this Hawaii place." he answered grinning at her.

She smiled shyly, "Okay, just give me a few minutes to close up."

Ariel unlocked the front door of her house she let Killian walk in first with bags in his hands with his stuff she purchased for him, and as he expected her house was like her under water home. What caught his eye was a small painting of a pirate ship that looked like his ship.

"Where did you get this?" he asked setting the bags down to trace the painting.

She looked up to see what he was asking about. "Oh, that I'm not sure. I'm sure Arianne knew where it came from neither." she answered. But as she looked at it she felt like she treasured it out of everything she owned.

"Come with me and I'll show you where your bedroom is." she said.

His bedroom was right across from hers she flicked on the light, the room was ocean blue, with two night stands on either side of the bed each stand had a spiral lamp, and the bed sheets were teal green with a matching comforter.

"Did you decorate your whole house?" Killian asked.

"I'm guessing Arianne did but she didn't do a bad job though. If you grab your grey bag I'll show you the bathroom." He grabbed the bag and followed her down the hall.

"Okay only down side is there's only one bathroom in the house, so we'll have come a compromise on this but we can do that later." she opened the door revealing a white bathroom.

It was decorated like the house but he's never seen such a white room before, for twenty minutes she explained the wonders of the bathroom. She was glad he was a fast learner.

"Well that's that I'll let you shower and I'll dinner started." she left to give him privacy.

Killian fell in love with the shower he wished he had this on his ship, that and a bath tub he did enjoy to relax often. Believe it or not but revenge is stressful.

After he turned off the water the plan to kill Rumplestiltskin crossed his mind and the plan for the mermaid, if he was being honest he hadn't thought about neither the past few days. It seemed he hadn't thought about it in forever, he wondered what the cause of that was.

Ariel thought spaghetti and meatballs sounded good for dinner and Hook's probably never tried it before, as the noodles cooked she set the table she was briefly reminded she did the same thing for her and Belle. How she missed her.

Hook appeared wearing sweats and a black wife beater, is it just her or does just he look good in anything?

"Please sit." she commanded him he obeyed her whatever she was cooking smelled wonderful.

Within a few minutes she finished and served up the plates, Hook looked at the dish he'd never seen this before.

"It's spaghetti and meatballs it's an Italian dish, here watch me." she said. He watched her twirl her fork then put it her mouth, seemed simple he thought he copied her what she did and he had a longer noodle hanging from his mouth.

She giggled as he attempted to get the noodle in his mouth, "Difficult to eat." he said laughing along with her.

They had a few minutes of silence then he wondered why she lived alone. "Where does your family live?"

She got a sad look in her eye, "I don't know. Apparently the curse didn't bring them here." she said not meeting his gaze.

He felt bad about asking now, she was here all lone. But Cora did mention that she had a husband, he choose his next words carefully.

"What about a close friend or other loved ones?" he asked

"I was newly married when the curse hit but I don't know if he's here or not either, I'm sure I want him here." she confessed.

He arched his eyebrow, "Why?"

"I guess you could say I thought I was in love but after I thought we going to be living happily he got so engrossed with his duties as a prince and never paid any attention to me. I soon started regretting risking everything I did to be with him, I became so unhappy. I eventually started sleeping in another room and he never came to me, I thought he would but after a few nights I gave up. And this all started on our wedding day, we were supposed to travel but he had to return to the kingdom." she told him lost in thought.

"I'll bet that was a damper on the wedding night." he commented in a teasing tone.

"Actually I don't think we had a wedding night, at least not the way humans do. I don't know." she said.

His brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Well with no mother to teach talk to me about the wedding night and my sisters were mermaids, I wasn't sure we did." she said.

"Tell me exactly what happened that night." he told her.

"Well we both came to our room and he dressed for bed then went to sleep and I did the same thinking this is the human's wedding night." she explained.

Now it dawned on him no wonder she was afraid of his advances earlier and his remarks didn't work on her, she was an innocent she had never known the touch of a man. And from the way she described her so called husband he wasn't much of man for not giving her a proper wedding night.

He briefly wondered if she would let him agree to showing her how a man loves a woman but she deserved better than that, she had been nothing but kind to him he decided against it.

She cleared the table wanting to go swim she thought the water would help her forget about her sad memories. She changed in her room and walked to the front door then Hook spoke.

"Where are going?" he asked.

"To swim. I'll be gone for a while don't wait up." she said without even looking at him then she left.

Not caring if anyone was around she threw off her cover and ran into the ocean, disappearing into the deep.

Killian could relate to her more now, she was completely alone here. He took Belle away not only from Rumplestiltskin but from Ariel as well, now thanks to him she is lonely. He had been alone for a long time as well, yes he had his crew but someone to love or a close he lacked, he supposed he could considered Smee as a close friend he was the only one who cared for the captain's welfare. As far as Ariel was concerned her family, her moron of a husband wasn't here in Storybrooke and it looked like she only had the one she called Ruby and Belle as friends. And this sea witch wanted this kind and innocent woman dead, that didn't make sense to him. Made a mental note to ask Cora what that witch wants with her, although he wasn't sure if he would turn her over now.

For the first time he was beginning to question his motives regarding her.

**Enjoy this chapter, please leave a review! :) **


	9. Mistakes

**Mistakes **

**Chapter Eight**

Killian waited on his ship for Cora he decided to meet with her while Ariel was out, he had been waiting for an hour which left him alone with his thoughts the whole way to ship he wondered if he could go through with tricking her.

What was wrong with him he needed to focus on the tasks at hand not worrying about the mermaid, and more importantly focusing on his revenge that's why he was here in the first place. He worked very hard to get here and he wasn't going to be slowed down anymore.

Cora appeared on his ship then. "Ah, hello Hook." she greeted.

"Cora." he nodded.

"I haven't seen you around I figured you were killed in that car accident." she said sounding she knew something he didn't.

"As you can see I'm alive just had a bit of a set back." he said

"Yes because sweeping floors, dancing, and having dinner with the mermaid is a bit of a set back. That's right Hook, I know. You think I am just here for my daughter? No, I'm here for the mermaid too." she revealed.

He just stared at her hoping she would tell more.

"You see, all my life I've wanted power and it took a long time to get and when I wanted to teach my daughter she bashed me and now we're here. I'm slowly winning her over but in order to complete the power I need that mermaid and once I give her to that witch she'll drain her powers and they'll my own and I can teach Regina what I've learned. In order to get the mermaid that's where you come in. Charm her, get her to trust you, get her to want you and when she does there's nothing she won't do for you." she explained.

He thought it was a well thought out plan but was still something that bothered him. "Why does the witch want to kill her, why not go after the husband who originally killed the sister?" he asked.

"She figures an eye for an eye. The main reason for Ursula's death was because of that mermaid, Morgana's words exactly." she told him.

He wasn't sure if he could do that but he had to push that thought out of his mind, he simply nodded at Cora indicating he understood the plan. As he left the ship Cora watched making sure he wasn't in ear shot.

She waved her hand and a crystal appeared floating in mid air, smoke clouded the inside till it reveled a face Morgana's face.

Like Ursula the witch had white hair spiked up, instead of fading purple Morgana had fading green skin, and six black tentacles. The witch had an irritated scowl on her face her arms crossed, "What's taking so long?" she demanded.

"There's magic here thanks to Rumplestiltskin so getting this mermaid maybe harder than we thought." said Cora.

"Have that pirate speed up the revenge process so no magic can protect her." Morgana hissed.

"Patience, if we rush this then we won't get our victory." she said.

The witch let out a sigh, "Fine, let me know when the mermaid is in hand." Her face disappeared and the crystal ball went black. Cora rolled her eyes she hated dealing with her, as soon as she acquired the powers of the sea she'll kill her.

But right now she had a daughter to seek out.

Ariel stayed out all night talking about her past to Hook saddened her, and some how the ocean seemed to calm her the gentle waves caressing her skin seemed to wash her troubles away.

Perched on her rock she looked over at the town she wondered if it would get easier to think about the past, since the curse broke she hadn't thought much of the past and taking care of a pirate didn't leave her time to think.

In revealing her story to him she realized how painful it was thinking about her father, sisters, Flounder, and Sebastian. If they weren't in Storybrooke then where were they? Were they even alive? She didn't even want to think about the last thought.

The sky was starting to turn pink indicating the sun was rising she supposed she should go home and get ready for another day.

She tiptoed in the house not sure if Hook was sleeping or not, Ariel made her way to the bathroom turning on the hot water stepping in the shower.

In that moment Hook walked through the door he heard running water, assuming the girl was home he was going to his room try to get a little sleep but then he heard singing.

At first he thought it was another sound system she owned he came closer to the door, it was her she was singing and she sang beautifully. Without thinking he opened the door stepping inside to hear her more clearly.

Ariel always felt better when she took a shower it put her in a much better mood that she started randomly sing, then she began to sing a different song she had no idea where the words came from. It was like the words have been on her tongue for a long time, just waiting for the chance to be sung.

"_The second star to the right _

_Shines in the night for you_

_To tell you that the dreams you plan _

_Really can come true _

_The second star to the right_

_Shines with a light that's rare_

_And if it's Neverland you need_

_It's light will lead you there_."

Those words seemed so familiar to her but she has never sung them before, she turned the water off grabbed her towel wrapping it around her herself stepping out when she noticed Hook standing in the bathroom.

She let out a small scream then out her hand over her heart, she could have swore it stopped. "What are you doing in here! Get out!" she demanded horrified at the nerve of him coming in here.

"You have a beautiful voice." he said in awe. He took note of her current state but didn't pay much attention. "Where did you learn that song?"

"Thank you and will answer your questions after I'm dressed. Now please leave." she requested.

Hook left walking to her couch feeling like he was in a haze, that song, her voice felt so familiar like he has heard it before. But how can he? He's never met the girl until a few days ago.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Killian met Ariel in the same spot bringing something new for her learn each visit. One day Killian got word that there was someone who has spent with Rumplestiltskin personally, he figured if he tracked this person down they might know how to kill him.

Normally he'd gather his men and they'd leave but Killian was hesitant now, he didn't want to leave Ariel in the few weeks he's known her he start to develop feelings for her. His revenge has taken him a long time now he's got the perfect opportunity for more information but he never planned on meeting a mermaid, the whole day he thought of what he could do but came up with nothing.

When it came time to go meet her he still was undecided of what to do, he sat a the water bank waiting for her. Moments later she surfaced with a big smile on her face, he loved to see her smile.

"Hello Killian." she greeted him sitting next to him.

"Hello love." giving her a small smile, Ariel noticed something was different about him. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

He stared at the lovely redhead nothing ever got passed her, "I'm in a dilemma." he said.

"What do you mean?" she said confused.

He took a deep breath and told her the story of Milah and how he set out to get revenge, Ariel listened intently she could see he really loved the woman and it pained him to talk about her.

But Ariel wasn't sure if he should continue this quest anymore, it sounded like he spent all his time thinking about revenge.

"I'm sorry about Milah, Killian, really I am but maybe this revenge business isn't the way to go anymore." she said.

He looked at her then, "No I won't stop until I plunge my hook into his heart." he declared angrily. He hoped she would understand.

"Killian this isn't the way the best revenge to give him is to show that you've moved on and that you're happy." she tried to convince him.

"Moved on? With who, you? Oh yes because that will really hurt him that I've moved on with a fish!" he said sarcastically. The words he spoke broke her heart.

He realized what said and saw tears welling up in her eyes, he wished he could take back what he said. "Ariel I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did!" she said cutting him off. She jumped back into the water then looked at him with anger and sadness in her eyes. "Good bye, Killian Jones." she said almost with no emotion. And just like that she was gone.

Ariel swam as fast as her fins would go, tears blurred her vision she couldn't go home not like this instead she headed to her grotto where no one would think to look for her.

Once inside she took the things Killian had given her throwing them at the wall, destroying any memory of him. She picked up a painting he gave her of his ship, she didn't throw it instead she hugged it close to her body sunk to the ocean floor crying.

Though it was forbidden she fell in love with Killian, and it was a mistake.

* * *

Ariel took one last glance in the mirror before going into the living room, she saw Hook sitting on her couch looking like he was lost in thought.

"What was so important that you had to come into the bathroom?" she demanded.

He snapped out of his thoughts struggling for an answer. "It was your voice never heard anything like it."

"And that couldn't till after I was done showering?" she asked.

He couldn't explain why her voice affected him so and it was frustrating, "You know what forget it." he said suddenly angry. He knew that getting involved with her was going to be mistake.

He stormed out of the house not even bothering to look back.

**Alrighty, another chapter! Please enjoy and please leave a ****review :)**

***I do not own these characters.***


	10. Fish On A Hook

**Fish On A Hook**

**Chapter Nine**

Ariel didn't know what to make of Hook's strange behavior, actually it was down right confusing. After he left she groaned out loud giving up his moods were too much of a whip lash, she headed to Granny's hoping to forget the morning.

Since she was early Ruby sat down and ate breakfast with Ariel, she avoided any subject with Hook. Instead Ruby was freaking out about the Wolf's time, she had her red hood but she was afraid it won't work because magic was unpredictable here.

"I'm sure you'll be alright Ruby, try not too think of the worst." Ariel comforted.

Ruby relaxed a little she liked that Ariel listened and told her it'll okay even though she didn't feel that way. She was going to ask Ariel about the pirate but the restaurant's bell chimed and both women saw him standing in the doorway. _Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. _Ruby thought.

Much to Ariel's dismay Ruby stood up leaving her seat vacant for him, "I've got my eye on you pirate." she warned. She didn't trust him instinct told her he was hiding something.

He smirked then taking across from Ariel, she meet his gaze. "I think it's clear to say my attitude this morning could have been better." he said.

"You think." she said still looking down picking at her food.

"What do you say we forget it happened and start over?" he offered with a smile.

She looked at him then before she could answer Emma walked inside and she spotted Hook, she went into sheriff mode.

"Captain Hook you are under arrest!" she declared pulling her gun out pointing at Hook the whole restaurant went silent.

Emma approached Hook he stood raising his hands in surrender ready for Emma to cuff him, but at the last second Ariel jumped in front of Hook blocking Emma. "Ariel what are you doing?"

"Emma you don't need to arrest him." she plead. The restaurant went quiet watching the situation unfold.

"Yes I do, for attempted murder and escaping the hospital." Emma argued, she couldn't understand why Ariel was defending him. "Hook hands behind your back." Emma commanded.

"He didn't escape, I took him from the hospital." she admitted, the restaurant broke out in whispers. Emma stared in stock, "You told me you haven't seen him, you lied right to my face and I didn't catch it."

"I've taking care of him while his ribs healed, I gave him a job at my shop, and he's staying with me until he's on his feet. He's changing Emma" she said.

Hook couldn't believe this, here in front of everyone she was admitting to hiding a fugitive risking her reputation to save his skin. He felt his heart melt a little inside.

"That is what he wants you to believe Ariel, he's working with Cora." Emma said.

Cora, that name didn't ring a bell to Ariel but from the look in Emma's eyes this Cora was someone to be feared.

Hook spoke up, "I merely brought Cora here I'm through with anything that has to do with her. I came to Storybrooke to start anew." Contemplating on whether his words were true or not.

"Really then why did you try to kill Mr. Gold then?" Emma questioned suspiciously.

Then Hook admitted something he never thought he would say, "I think I'm going to give up on my revenge. If there's anything I value more it's my life."

"Emma," Ariel said, "the town ball in three days, give me that much time and I can prove that he wants to change. And when we're at the ball you can make your decision and I won't stand in your way." The town had decided to throw a ball in celebration of Emma and Mary-Margret's return home, and celebrating the curse had been broken.

Ariel could see that Emma was thinking hard about this, "Alright, he has till the ball to prove that he's changed, but if he does other wise in three days he's ass is getting thrown in jail." Emma said firmly.

Ariel nodded in agreement wondering herself how she was going to pull this off, she had to try she couldn't explain it but she felt good in him she just had to find it.

Emma put her gun away she glared at Hook, she hoped Ariel knew what she was doing because she got this gut feeling he'll turn on her. And hurt her in the process.

Once Emma was gone Ariel breathed a sigh of relief then realized the whole restaurant was staring at her, her cheeks heated she grabbed her things walking out the door with Hook in tow.

She took a seat at one of the tables outside Hook walked up to her slowly, "I'm in way over my head." she said holding her head in her hands.

Hook on the other hand was in complete awe of the girl, she didn't know him from Adam and twice now she's come to his rescue not caring of the consequences for her. He took a seat across from her waiting for her to speak.

He studied her, she was quite a remarkable girl…er…young woman. For a girl of sixteen she was beyond her years, she owned her place, had her own shop, and volunteered at the hospital from what she told him. She's done pretty well for someone with no family, and that is something he knew all too well, he too had to learn to be strong at a young age.

With the death of his mother at age seven his father and him decided to travel realms but his father abandoned him one night leaving Killian to fend for himself. So he can relate to her having to be strong without having someone to be there for you or with you.

Which made him like her all the more. Yes he'll admit it he liked her, she was such an interesting young woman he actually wanted to know more about her. He has started to consider Cora's plan with her and now he's leaning more towards of not giving her up, Cora will have to kill him in order to take her.

Ariel huffed out a breath, ran her fingers through her hair then looked at Hook. "We should get going." she said. He nodded then both stood.

Before they began walking Hook caught her arm she turned to look at him, "Why are you doing this?" he asked her. His eyes boring into hers wanting an answer.

She thought of lying but with him she couldn't. "Because I see something in you worth saving." she answered finally.

What she said melted his ice cold heart. There in that moment Killian Jones, a suave ruthless pirate, had begun to fall in love with this little mermaid.

Later that day at Ariel's shop both her and Killian were silent towards each other. Ariel's mind was racing since they left Gannie's she wanted to take her mind off the pirate, but he showed up wanting to start over.

Start over? On what exactly? He done nothing but tease her and occasionally insult her, but he ceased the fish insults. He became softer towards her, the way he looked at her when she sung in the shower earlier that morning, he looked like someone who was lost but her singing helped him find his way. The gentle look in his eyes when she talked about her family, their moment of laughter when he ate spaghetti.

Then their danced they shared. She couldn't explain it but when he held her it felt so right like in his arms is where she belonged. She shook the thought from her head she wasn't going to fall again she didn't want to be miserable like last time.

Killian quietly did the chores she assigned him to do, like Ariel, his mind was racing he was at war with himself. On one hand he wanted to changed just like Ariel said that he could and on the other his revenge burned inside him like fire. But when Ariel was around this fire seemed to dim, almost gone completely. He knew he was falling for her, maybe that what he needs, her.

If she does this to him then he'd like to find out what kind of person she could turn him into, he decided then and there he was going to try to win her over, for real. He is done with Cora's plans for her, if he had anything to say about it she wasn't going to die on his watch.

Now what could he do to start to win her over? Just then Ariel said, "You can take a lunch break if you want. I'm going to the beach to collect some shells." Gathering her things not looking at him.

_Perfect. _he thought, "Alright." they exited the shop walking in separate directions.

Killian walked to the school, if their was one person he could go to for advice it was Mary-Margret.

"Hey, you're Captain Hook." came a small voice. Killian looked over to his right to see a boy sitting on a bench. It was the Swan girl's kid, Henry.

He smiled, "Aye, that I am."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to see your grandmother." he said.

"She's in a teacher's meeting, I can try and help you if you want." he offered.

At first Killian was going to refuse but then Henry knew Ariel more than anyone here, he was the next best thing.

"Maybe you can." he said. Henry gestured for him to sit Killian took a seat across from him. Henry's face became business like Killian almost laughed.

"Now what do you need help with." he asked.

Killian decided just be truthful, no beating around the bush. "I want to win Ariel's affections so I need help on where I should start." he said.

"Captain Hook falls for the little mermaid. Funny the book never mentioned that." he said as he searched through Ariel's story nothing about Captain Hook and her.

He closed the book and said, "Alright, I believe I can help you if you do something in return."

Killian arched an eyebrow, "And that would be?"

"Forage a note so we can get started." he said with a sly smile.

He liked this kid, he chuckled, "Okay."

Henry took his note to Mary-Margret signed by his "mom" that she taking him home for the day.

She kissed the top of his head and took off. Meeting Killian at the bench where he left him. "Did she buy it?" he asked once he saw Henry. He stood and they walked out of the school yard.

"Yep, now we can begin operation 'Fish on a hook.'" he said.

Killian gave him a questioning look, Henry saw his confusion then explained. "Operation 'Fish on a hook' means we're going to a way to get Ariel to fall for you. It's like a mission."

He nodded liking the sound of this mission. "Okay first thing's first you got to know a little about Ariel." The two walked to a flower shop as Henry launched into details about the mermaid.

Ariel walked to shore quickly throwing on her shorts then walked to shop to change carrying a heavy bag full of shells. Once back at her shop she changed into a white tank top with a heart design on it, a pair of dark blue shorts, and black heels.

She didn't bother with her hair it'll dry and go to it's wavy state. As she took the shells from her bag to clean she waited for Killian's return but he never showed.

It was fifteen minutes away from closing time and he still didn't show. Had she been wrong? Was he not capable of change? Did she scare him off after what she told him was worth saving?

He was scared that he left her, why she was scared she did not know. She locked up shop and headed home, she wasn't looking forward to spending the night alone but maybe she needs to gets used to it. Arianne always stayed alone why shouldn't Ariel?

When she was inside her home something got her attention on her coffee table, three candles were lit and there was a note.

_Go to your side door and follow the rose petals. _Was all it said.

Her curiosity kicked in and she did what the note said, she followed a trail of rose petals down to the beach.

Killian was nervous. He and Henry spent the majority of the afternoon setting a dinner by the beach, he bought flowers, okay Henry bought the flowers as long as Killian teaches Henry how to sail a pirate ship. Henry bought flowers then helped convince Grannie to help Ariel prepare her favorite dish, chicken alfredo.

Killian wished he could cooked it but he's yet to learn how to work a stove, so Grannie was the safest choice.

They spread a large blanket, set a small table on the blanket, then they set candles on the table lighting them, setting the dinner on the plates.

It was perfect, nice for a first date. Henry explained Ariel's story that boy she called her prince didn't romance her at all! What really irked him was when he supposed to kiss her, twilight and they were in blue lagoon and he hesitated on kissing her. What a fool! If that would have been him he would done more than just kiss her.

The girl deserved a proper romance and he wanted to be the one to give it to her.

"Okay everything is set." Henry said.

"Thanks, lad. And I promise to teach you how to sail." Killian said ruffling with the boy's hair.

Henry wished him luck and went home.

Killian waited for only a few minutes after Henry left and she appeared. Ariel came from the trail of roses to find a beachside dinner with Killian there waiting her.

She gasped.

**Okay, finally a new chapter is up! I'd like to give a special thanks and shout out to CaptainHookLover for helping me with ideas for this chapter! Please enjoy and leave a review! :) **


	11. Kiss The Girl

**Kiss The Girl**

**Chapter Ten**

Ariel stood there in utter stock, here she thought he left instead he was stetting a up dinner.

"Love, I hate to rush but the food is getting cold." he said, she snapped out of it. She walked towards him, he was smiling at her the smile that made her weak in the knees. Luckily she kept her balance.

"You did this for me?" she asked.

"Who else would I do it for?" he winked, he helped her sit down then sat across from her. "I was told it was your favorite dish." he said. "I would have cooked myself but..." he trailed off.

"No, this is perfect." she said. She took a bite and closed her eyes as she savored it's flavor, "Mmmm."

_Oh gods, _the way she did that did things to him. He stuffed his mouth with food trying to keep his thoughts under control, now was not the time that.

"Did you have many adventures before you cam to Storybrooke?" Ariel asked curiously.

He swallowed before answering. "More than I can count." he answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up with your hook?" she asked cautiously, not knowing whether or not if was a sensitive topic.

"I don't mind at all. Rumplestiltskin, or as you know him, Mr. Gold promised that a woman I loved and I could go free as long as we gave him some magic bean. He killed her because she left him and her son for me, so he ripped her heart from her chest crushing it in front of me." he bit out his hand forming a fist.

"I'm sorry." she said reaching out to touch his hand. Her touch cooled his anger, remarkable normally it took him hours to calm his anger or a bottle of rum. Her touch calmed it in seconds!

He relaxed and continued, "What Rumplestiltskin didn't know is I switched the bean into my other hand, when I wouldn't give it up he cut off my hand." raising his hook.

"I'm sorry he did that to you. And you've been on the path of vengeance ever since?"

"Yes, it's been a long path too. I took the bean and went to Neverland through it's portal and spent many years there plotting my revenge." he told her.

"Did you ever leave Neverland?" she asked.

He tried to think, "That's a good question. I know I left there, obviously, but I don't recall leaving, and trust me it's not something you forget either."

How did he leave Neverland? It was like trying to remember a drunken night.

"What about you, darling, what adventures did you have under the sea." he wondered.

"Gosh, I don't know where to begin, I had so many. Most of my adventures were consumed of collecting human things. Anything from the human world fascinated me, I had this sea gull friend-"

"A sea gull?!" he laughed interrupting her. She couldn't help smile too, "Hey he knew a lot about human things, and what stuff was. Or at least for he thought."

She picked up her fork, "For example; he told me that my fork was called a digglehopper."

Killian busted into laughter he laughed so hard his ribs protested and he fell to his side. Never in all his years of life had heard such a ridiculous word for a fork.

Ariel enjoyed watching him laugh. For the first time she's actually seeing just being him, not the flirty pirate, just him. She giggled along with him she admitted it was funny now she knew what the fork was actually called.

"What's funnier is that he told me humans use it to brush their hair, so I was human for the first time I brushed my hair with the fork right front Eric." she revealed. He laughed even harder he was wishing he could have been there to see that, he wouldn't let her live it down.

He couldn't remember the last time he laughed thus hard or someone making him laugh like this, his cheeks hurt from smiling, he could barely breathe, and his ribs pained him. But he didn't care this was a pleasure pain.

"You had one interesting friend, lass, if someone came up to me and said fork was called a digglehopper I would swore up and down that they were drunk." he said, sitting back in sitting position.

She laughed at that. "Yeah me too, if I would have known."

Their laughter ceased and they finished their dinner in silence, just enjoying each other's company. He collected their plates setting them in the basket then he gave her a playful smile, "I have one more surprise."

She cocked her head to side in curiosity, he stood then took his shirt off. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks heated, her heart began accelerate, and palms were beginning to sweat. She never felt this way around Eric, he never affected her this way. Yet Hook caused her heart to fly off the handle.

He reached for the button of his jeans she knew what followed, she averted her eyes. _What is he doing?_

He chuckled, "Relax, darling, I have pants on." Ariel slowly turned to find that he did have pants on but they were swim trunks, and they were black of course. They hung dangerously low on his waist, she studied his toned body.

Tan from being at sea for days on end, muscled arms that made her feel safe and protected, dark hairs on his chest that trailed down to his abs then down his navel disappearing beneath the trunks.

She brought her eyes back to his face and he was watching her, her face reddened. He was enjoying this she was such an innocent, this was probably the first time she'd seen a man almost naked in front of her. And she had no idea what to make of it.

He wondered what she'd be like if he showed her the act of love, to watch her tremble under his touch, feeling her squirm from the use of his mouth, hearing moan as they move as one, and have her cry out his name she climaxed.

He shook his head if started thinking like that he probably couldn't control what happens next.

"I was hoping you'd join me for a swim." he said with a grin.

_Oh that grin! _She couldn't say to that grin, "Ummm I didn't bring my suit."

"I want to see your true form." he said, there was a hint of plea in his voice.

She bit her lip not sure if she wanted him to see or not. He could sense her nervousness so he tried to make light of the mood, "Is the little fishy scared of the water?" he teased.

He knew she hated being called fish names so he'll use it to his advantage.

"No I'm not!" trying very hard to suppress a smile.

"Afraid you're going to got caught on a fishing hook?" he mocked a pouty face.

"Hook, I'm warning you!" she stood biting her lip to keep from smiling.

"Awww look a little gold fish is threatening a pirate, cute!" And that was it, she charged at him and he ran towards the water.

"You're so dead!" she cried.

He ran into the water then dived when it was deep enough, Ariel stopped at the waters edge. When he came for air he searched for her finding her still on the beach, "Come on, sweetheart!" he called to her over the waves.

"Turn around!" she called back.

"Why?"

"I didn't want undress with you watching!" she shouted.

He put his hand over his eyes satisfied with that she unbuttoned her shorts and dropped them to the sand, unbeknownst to her Killian was peeking through his fingers. Enough to it looked like his were covered from a distance, when she took her pants off he stopped breathing.

She had long slender pale legs, they were the most beautiful pair he's ever seen. He imagined running his hands along her legs, kissing every inch, and having them wrapped around his waist. She left her shirt on.

Then she slipped her undergarments off, that set him off deep end he has to close eye for real now. She was so beautiful, why was she so modest? She had nothing to be ashamed of, oh would he give anything to show her.

He heard splashing he looked only find that she was gone, suddenly she surfaced inches from him, "Well, there you are." he said grinning.

"Are we going to talk or swim?" then she went under. He took a deep breath then followed her.

He saw her true form up close, she was more breathtaking as mermaid. Her shimmering blue-green tail sparkling form the afternoon sun rays shining through the water, her hair normally calm and controlled now wild and free, it looked like fire in water. She swam around him he could have sworn she was more graceful in the water.

She offered for his hand he took it and she started pulling him farther out to sea, he wondered what she was doing he could see the bottom anymore and he was starting to tire.

Sensing this Ariel slipped her arms under his pulling him close to her body and held on to him continuing to swim. He wrapped his arms around her enjoying the second time of holding her, she felt so right in his arms. It made him fall for her more.

They finally reached the surface Killian gasped for air, Ariel felt bad. "Sorry, I forgot you need air." her voice apologetic.

"It's quite alright, love, I've been tortured in water and I can assure you this wasn't torture." he said, gazing into her eyes. They were still holding on to one another.

"Now why bring me all the way out here?" he asked.

"That rock behind you," she nodded her head he looked behind him there was a rock. "I come here to think and to get some peace. I came here the last night after telling you about my family." she told him.

She swam them to the rock, Killian was on first Ariel, however, always had a tough time because her fins. Killian grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up on the rock, "Thank you." she said.

They both sat next each other looking over the ocean and Storybrooke, the waves splashed against the rock occasionally spraying them.

"It must feel nice to have a place to escape too." he said.

She looked at him, "You don't?"

"A pirate ship doesn't have many places to escape and be alone." he said laughing softly.

_Wow Ariel dumb question! _She blushed.

"When did you know that you change into a mermaid?" he asked.

"Well, ummm…" she paused, should she say that Mr. Gold helped her? She cautiously continued, "Mr. Gold came into my shop days before you arrived he gave me this necklace," showing him her necklace, "as long as I wear in the ocean I will change into a mermaid. So I always wear it." she said.

"Rumplestiltskin gave this to you?" he asked, he was not angry he was shocked. The Dark One did something nice for someone else.

"Yes." she answered.

"Why?" he wondered.

"I gave Belle a place until she can get a place of her own. He came into my shop and gave me the necklace as gratitude." she said.

_Such a kind heart she has, _he thought. "Then I ruined it for you." he muttered.

"It's in the past now." she comforted. Placing her hand on his.

He looked down at her hand then at her, he stared into ocean blue eyes they reminded him of clear water on a beach, so calm and peaceful. He leaned in slowly. Ariel was stiff as a board he was leaning towards her she didn't know what to do, should she kiss him or move away.

Gods know that he did things to her, things she didn't understand but she secretly liked it.

Finally his lips met hers. She felt electricity flow through her body, her skin got goose bumps, sea horses galloped in her stomach, her blood sang, and her heart was at million miles as hour. His lips warm and gentle his scruffy beard tickled her chin, she titled her head to allow him better access.

Gods her lips were as soft as they looked, when she titled her head he brought his hand to her nape her hands cupped the side of his face. He kissed her a little more passionately his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth, when she timidly opened her mouth his tongue plunged in causing her to moan in surprise.

By her reaction she has never done this before, it satisfied him that he was the first to this to her. He'd like to show her more but he didn't want to spook her.

He pulled away slowly both were trying to catch their breath but something inside him told him to kiss her again, and he crashed lips to hers again leaving no room for protest.

Then something happened, he was seeing something in his head. He was at a lagoon pool it was night time and he saw Ariel, he complemented her voice and then she was being summoned.

_She turned back to the human, "I'm sorry I've got to go." she rushed swimming out of the lagoon. _

"_Wait!" he called after her she stopped looking back at him, "When can I see you again?" _

_She smiled he wanted to see her again, "Meet me here same time tomorrow!" she said. _

"_I'll be waiting, one more thing. What's your name, lass?" he had to know her name. _

"_I'm Ariel." she answered. "What's yours?" _

"_Killian Jones." he said grinning. _

"_ARIEL!" Sebastian yelled again getting annoyed. She waved good bye to Killian Jones then dove under. _

He broke the kiss, he was breathless what in the bloody hell was that?!

Ariel's lips were swollen from his kisses, her cheeks were like tomatoes, and her heart threatened to fly out of her chest. "Ummm, we should get back."

He didn't hear her he was so lost in his thoughts, what was that?

She waved her hand in front of his face, "Hook?" He shook his head returning to earth looking her at her.

He smiled, "Killian Jones, love."

She gave him a confusing look. "My name, darling, it's Killian Jones."

"Oh, it's unique name. It fits you." she said and he winked at her.

They both swam back to the beach, Killian handed her clothes and turned around so she could change. Once she was dressed he offered her his hand she took it and they walked back to her house hand in hand.

Later that night Killian was tossing and turning due to a dream.

* * *

He ran to the lagoon he was going to tell her he changed his mind that he won't seek revenge anymore. He'd rather try to find a way to make her human if she wanted that.

He came to the lagoon, everything was still. Nothing in sight this was about the time at night they met, "Ariel!" he called out.

He kept calling and calling but never received an answer. He sunk to his knees bowing his head he had lost her. His little mermaid.

Ariel came up slowly saw Killian hunched over his shoulders shaking, was he crying? She came to him slowly.

"_What would I give to live where you are_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you" _

Killian knew he was going crazy he was starting to hear her voice in his mind.

"_What would I do to see you smiling at me_

_Where would we walk, where would we run" _

Funny her voice sounded so real in his head.

"_If we could stay all day in the sun _

_Just you and me, and I could be_

_Part of your world" _

Killian finally looked up and couldn't believe his eyes, she was here and singing to him, again. He stood then slowly walked into the water towards her.

"_I don't know when, I don't know how _

_But I know something starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be _

_Part of the your world!" _

He ran to her and she swam to him, catching one another in each other's arms locking in a passionate kiss.

When they broke away Killian looked into her ocean blue eyes and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

Killian bolted up right in his bed sweating and breathing hard, he understood now. It was a memory.

**Another chapter for you guys! A special thank you to CaptainHookLover for helping with ideas :D Enjoy and leave a review :)**

***I do not own the characters.* **


	12. The Fishes and The Seahorses

**The Fishes and The Seahorses **

**Chapter Eleven**

She tossed and turned in her bed, cold sweat caused her bangs to stick to her forehead. Ariel never had nightmares, well, not ones like these.

Ursula had stolen the triton from her father turning him into polyp, then she made the triton grow her into a massive size gaining full control of the ocean manifesting a maelstrom. Though this part was a memory but then the next scene wasn't.

Instead of she and Eric caught in the storm, it was her and Killian. Ursula spied the lovers and uses the triton creating waves to separating the two. Ariel knew she had to do something, but what? Panic rose within her this was all her fault, everything.

Ursula used the waves to entrap Killian in the center, shooting at him. Ariel watched in horror, she made attempted to get to him, to help him. Everything happened in slow motion, Ariel was desperately trying to get to him but Ursula made another shot at him, this time she made a direct hit.

Ariel woke up screaming. She was breathing hard, blinking several times assuring herself it was a dream. Just then Killian came rushing in sitting be side her, "Ariel, what's wrong?" he asked alarmed, stroking her upper arms while being mindful of his hook.

"A nightmare." she whispered trying to make said like nothing. But he saw the terror in her eyes, it wasn't any nightmare.

He decided to let it go for now, he wondered if she was experiencing what he had hours ago. After he had that dream or memory he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, he remembered all of it, except one thing, how did she end up marrying the prince?

That part was kept him up all night. What had caused her to marry that prince and not wait for him? He hadn't realized how long he'd been thinking about this when noticed the sky turned lighter outside then heard Ariel across the hall. Without thinking twice he ran to her finding her screaming in her sleep.

"Scoot over." he commanded gently, she obeyed. He laid down next to her bringing her body close to his, putting his arms around her. She snuggled to his body, in her dream she had lost him, to remind her self he was here. In the short time she's spent with him she was starting to care for him, of course something drew her to him when she took him from the hospital but what?

She felt instant attraction to him when they first encountered at the library, his plea to her the night he was hit, then his she could have sworn there was a guilt look in his eyes for shooting Belle when she found out, and her overwhelming feeling of protecting him wanting to live. Now these news feelings arising for him confused her further, why does she feel like this about him? Why does she feel like she's known him before? She only has memories of Eric but nothing about Hook…Killian.

Killian felt her tensing he began to rub her back soothingly, the gesture comforted her a great deal and made her feel sleepy. Killian felt her breathing even out he knew she fell asleep again, he stayed with her occasionally catching a snooze here and there.

When Ariel awoke again she was warm, really warm. She opened her eyes finding that Killian was asleep next to her, he looks so peaceful and so much younger too. She moved her hand from his to touch his face lightly, she traced his lips which earned a kiss.

He woke to her feeling his lips with her fingers tips, he kissed them then smiled. "Please do feel free to keep exploring with you fingers, darling." he teased, opening his eyes lazily.

She blushed. "Thank you for staying with me, I normally don't have nightmare like-"

He put his finger to her lips, shutting her up. "I consider it a great pleasure." he gave her saucy smile.

She smiled against his fingers. He gaze bore into her eyes he wanted to kiss her again and as if she read his mind she leaned toward his lips, there lips met and neither could deny that they had something together.

"You have never cooked before?" Ariel said her eyes wide with shock.

"Uh, pirate." he gestured to himself.

After a short kissing session Ariel wanted to teach Killian how to make breakfast, being today was her day off she thought they could indulge with simple domestic things together, to spend time with him.

"Yeah, but that's no excuse. Surely you had some pirately duties before becoming captain." she said.

"I can work many parts on a ship, but I never had kitchen duty." he said as if it was something that was beneath him.

"Well in this world it's a must know thing." she informed him. "Okay, we'll try something simple, scrambled eggs. Now most cooking comes with instructions but some of it requires memory only."

He watched her take an egg crack it on the side of the pan and pour it into the pan. "Now all you do is, use the spoon and just move it around till the egg is fluffy." she handed him the spoon. He looked at it questioningly then proceed to mimic her actions.

She watched him as he stirred the spoon until the egg fluffed and she told him to put it on the plate next to the stove.

"Well, congratulations captain you've successfully scrambled an egg. Now we move onto pancakes." she grinned, oh this should be fun.

After a messy but hilarious cooking session the pair sat down on Ariel's couch, then an idea came to mind. "How would you like to see how this views Captain Hook?" she asked anxious for his answer.

He arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean how this world views me?"

Ariel set her plate on the coffee table and moved to her TV and took four DVD's from the shelf below. She scooted back to him showing him the DVD's "Pick one." she said.

Killian studied the strange pictures she held in front of him, he ended up pointing at the picture that said 'Hook.' Ariel let a small giggle out and put the DVD in, she watched Killian's facial expressions as the previews show then the main menu. She explained what a TV was and what a DVD was.

When the movie started and Killian was quiet up until 'Hook' came on screen.

"What in the bloody hell is that?!" he said shocked and horrified. Ariel laughed she has been waiting for this part and couldn't wait for his reaction, and he lived up to her expectations.

For the rest of the movie he mocked, joked, and made side comments about Hook. "That was bloody awful though a have heard of Peter Pan, but that was ridiculous! I would not waste time on a child who cut my hand off, and if that happened I'd praise the boy for not dying by my hand." he said.

Ariel suppressed a giggle, he looked at her. "Do you find this amusing?"

"Yes, very much so." she smiled big.

"So tell me, angelfish, what's so funny about this when I'm completely horrified?" he asked moving towards her, like a predator ready to jump it's prey.

"Nothing. I find nothing funny about it." she said innocently.

Before she could blink he was on top of her pinned her down with body, trapping her wrists above her head. She squealed in surprise.

His lips were at her ear he was nipping and kissing it sending shivers down her body, "How dare you laugh at me. I bring torture to those who mock or laugh at me." he whispered seductively.

"What torture should I expect?" she asked breathless.

He kissed her neck, biting it then soothing it over with his tongue, "Accompany me to the ball and I will show you torture that you'll be begging for me to end before the night is over." he purred.

Ariel felt a strange throb between her legs from this delicious promise, "I'll go with you."

With that he let her up smiling to himself. "I have things I need to do today, however, I would for to meet me on the beach this afternoon."

"What for?" she asked.

"Do you know how to use a sword?"

Killian was heading towards his ship he had made a choice earlier that morning, when he came to Ariel's side after her nightmare and held her even after she fell asleep he couldn't but feel how nice it was to finally hold her the way he always wanted.

And he wasn't going to let anyone ruin it this time, not even Cora.

He always loved her since he heard her singing and the time they spent together in the Enchanted Forest. When he left to get his revenge he decided it wasn't worth it anymore, Ariel made him see that. After he would get his revenge there would be nothing to look forward too, but with Ariel every thing about the human world excited her and he always looked forward to showing her. He wanted to show her more.

Now he gets the chance again and he's not going to mess it up.

Cora was already on the ship when he got there, she looked displeased but he didn't care.

"This little game of yours is getting tiresome." she said sounding bored.

"Because it's no longer a game." Killian said simply.

Cora laughed coldly, "Oh please, don't tell me you have actually fallen for her, she's just a child!"

"She's more of a woman than you give her credit for." he bit out.

"Hook, I am loosing my patience with you. Either you bring the girl here like we planned or I'll drag her here myself." she threatened in an icy tone.

In two slow steps Killian was in her face, "You'll have to kill me first." he declared. He turned to take his leave then.

Inside Cora was fuming but good thing she had a plan B just in case this did happen.

Killian was just now exiting the docks when Henry appeared from nowhere, "So how did operation 'Fish on a Hook' go?" running along up to Killian's side.

"It went very well, much better than expected." he said forgetting all about Cora moments earlier.

"Good. So I'm assuming you've got tomorrow night figured out?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night?" he said.

"The ball, of course." he said as if Killian should have known.

"I asked her if she would go with me, that's all." he said.

"Do you have anything to wear?" Knowing full well what his answer will be.

"Don't I just go like this?" Killian gestured to his clothing that Ariel bought for him.

"Good thing you have me around, come on we're gonna havee her drooling over of you tomorrow night." Henry pulled on his arm tugging him into a men's formal clothing store where most of the Storybrooke men were at.

Ariel was sitting at the barstool in Grannie's staring down at her cappuccino. "You know, if you keep that up you'll burn a hole into the counter." Ruby chuckled.

Ariel came back to earth. "Oh sorry Ruby I was just thinking."

"Hmmm let me guess tall, dark, handsome, and has a hook." she said giving Ariel a playful nudge.

A blush and a smile confirmed Ruby's answer. Though Ruby still thinks there's something not right about him she likes how he's made Ariel happy.

Ariel was a bit nervous she came here seeking advice, seeing how she has no mother to turn to and Mary-Margret was at school so the conversation was too inappropriate. So Ruby was the best bet.

Ariel turned her attention back to her cup, "Actually Ruby I'm here to see you." she said.

"Oh, what about?" she asked curiously picking up someone's order.

"Ummmm…" there was no easy way to put this, she looked around making sure people were out of ear shot. "About sex."

Ruby nearly dropped everything but thanks to awesome reflexes she caught herself, "Oh, wow! Ummm, give me five minutes and I'll take my brake." Ruby said, still taken a back.

Ariel saw Ruby's reaction and regretted asking but she needed to know, maybe Ruby had an answer to what she's been feeling.

Ruby untied her apron and gestured for Ariel to sit in quietest booth in the restaurant, "Okay, so what do you want to know?" she asked as Ariel took the across from her.

Ariel bit her lip not sure where to begin. "Well, I guess…how…I mean." Ariel stammered, this was so awkward for her. This is something most ordinary sixteen year olds know but then again she wasn't an ordinary sixteen year old.

Ruby took over the situation seeing her friend had trouble with the words.

"Okay, well first off it's an act shared between to people who love each other." she began.

"But you've done it-" Ariel tried but Ruby interjected, "And sometimes people do it for fun. It's called friends with benefits or," she looked around then whispered, "fuck buddies."

Ariel's face went blank, _for fun? _

Ruby continued, "You'll start to get feelings when you get to know the person more or you'll instantly want them the second you see them, depends on the situation. When that happens you get strange sensations from your body, you'll thinking about nothing but wanting to take his/her clothes off."

Ariel nodded. "So when that time comes you would have your hands all over each other, the guy will grope the woman's butt and her breasts."

Ariel gasped, "What?" Ruby nodded, "Yeah, the women to the same thing except they'll grope the man's cock and butt." Ariel facial features were a mixed of shock, confusion, and horrified.

Ruby knew this was all foreign to her but she asked, "And slowly clothes start to come off and there's where it get's fun."

"Fun?" Ariel said in a small voice.

"Yeah," Ruby said enthusiastically, "The guy will kiss a woman then he explore her body using his lips and tongue. And the woman will do the same with the man's body."

Ariel's gaped open like a cod fish.

Ruby couldn't wait for Ariel's reaction to the next part. "After all that exploring, the man will take his cock and place it inside a woman."

"How? Where?" Not sure she wanted to know.

"Well, if a man wants a BJ it goes in the woman's mouth." In that moment Ariel swallowed wrong and choked. "What?!" she coughed. When the coughing stopped she asked, "What's a BJ?"

"Blowjob." Ruby answered simply. "Oh." was all the redhead managed to say.

Ruby tried very hard not to laugh, "And the other way is entering the woman's feminine parts."

Ariel stopped breathing then.

"Then he'll work his body with yours and both will experience such pleasure, some will think they've found paradise." she finished. Ariel nodded, wow she wasn't expecting this.

"So what does it mean when your palms sweat, blood races, and heart beats faster?" she asked.

"It's means he's arousing you, your body is telling you it feels good."

"And a throbbing down _there_?"she whispered the last part.

"Your body wants him to touch and pleasure you." Ruby got suspicious then.

"Oh I see." she said not sure how a man would do that.

"Ariel, I know it's exciting to have a man in your life but you need to be careful, especially with a man like hook." Ruby said with seriousness in her tone.

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"He's older Ariel, much older. And with men like him they only want one thing then they dump you on your ass." Ruby said a bit bitterly.

"Men like him?"

"Sex! Men like him only want sex, they'll charm you or say what you wanna hear to get in your pants." she explained.

It made sense now! All his comments were code for 'I want inside your pants' she needs to watch him more carefully next time she's with him, to see what his true intentions are.

"Ruby!" Grannie called from the kitchen signaling that Ruby's brake was over.

"I gotta go but be mindful okay?" she asked Ariel.

Ariel nodded then Ruby left the booth. Ariel left the restaurant thinking about what Ruby told her, sex sounding kind of scary.

She pasted by the Rabbit Hole, the town's only bar, when the door swung open and a man was shoved out. He stumbled then straightened himself. It was Derek the town ladies man, Ruby called him a manwhore because he did the very thing she explained to her. He slept with women and then dumped them in the same night.

Ariel walked pasted him not making eye contact, but that didn't stop him from looking at her.

Derek has had his eye on Ariel for a while but never got her alone but his chance had finally come. He knew she was the town virgin and he wanted so badly to pop her sweet little cherry.

He ran after her, "Hey there!" he said as he caught up to her.

Ariel kept her eyes down, _oh no! Just don't say anything Ariel, keep walking! _

"Hey red I'm talking to you." he said walking behind her. He was extremely horny and would do anything to satisfy his lust.

When she didn't answer he grabbed her upper arm and whirled her around, "It's very rude to ignore when someone is talking to you." he said.

She tried to struggle out of his grip but it only aroused him further, she is a fighter he liked that. He pulled her into an ally slamming her against the wall. His body pinned hers to the wall, he started biting at her neck and it wasn't the way Killian did it to her. His were gentle and playful whereas Derek's were painful, she fought to push him off her but he was too strong. She remembered a self defense Ruby taught her after the curse broke, as hard as she could she kicked her knee up hitting his crotch.

He yelled out in pain releasing her to cup his manhood, before Ariel could far enough he grabbed her arm again slamming her harder into the wall. Her head made a sickened thud sound when she hit it.

"Listen here you little bitch, I've had my eye on you for a while and now I'm gonna take your sweet little virginity." he said roughly he was still in pain but once he looked at her plump red lips he licked his wanting to taste her.

He used one hand to pin her hands over her head using his free hand to undo her pants, "I'm gonna enjoy this." he whispered undoing his pants. She could smell the alcohol on his breath the smell made her sick.

Suddenly his disappeared landing on the ground in front of her, Killian stood in front of her blocking Derek from her.

"She is not yours to touch, ever." he said acid dripped from his voice. She quickly adjusted herself staying behind Killian.

"Screw you! I'll fuck who ever I want, and I wanna fuck her!" he snarled pointing at Ariel.

"Wrong choice of words, mate." Killian punched the guy in the jaw knocking him to the ground. He kicked him in the stomach several times till he coughed up blood.

He grabbed the man by his collar bringing him inches from Killian's face. "If you ever so much as look at her again, I'll run you though with my sword." he said darkly causing Ariel shiver in fear. For the first time ever she is seeing Captain Hook and she felt terrified.

Killian dropped the man to the ground, "Go before I change my mind." he commanded.

Derek got up and ran like the coward he was. Killian turned to see Ariel wide eyed with fear he knew he had frightened her. "Ariel, love, it's okay I'm not going to hurt you." he said softly.

He came closer to her cupping her cheeks looking into her eyes. He pulled her into his arms grateful he got to her just in time.

**Another chapter for you guys! I'd like to thank CaptainHookLover for giving me ideas for this chapter :D Please enjoy and review!**

***I do not own the characters* **


	13. Back Up and Fight

**Back Up and Fight**

**Chapter Twelve **

Despite Ariel's weak protests and assurance she was fine, Killian scooped her into his arms and carried her back to her house. Not sating a word to her the whole way. He set her down while she fished her house key from her purse then they both went inside.

"Sit." he commands her gently while trying very hard to control his anger. It wasn't anger towards her but towards the fact that what would have happened if he hadn't have gotten there when he did.

He walks to the kitchen finding her a glass and filling it with water, walking back to the living room he sees her hands shaking. He sits down beside her handing the water to her she gives a small smile in gratitude and takes a healthy gulp.

Neither know what to say to each other, but Ariel speaks away. "Thank you for what you did." she said looking at the floor.

"You could have been hurt." he said matter-of-factly. "Did you even try to fight back?"

"Of course I did!" she declared, offended. "I kneed him in the groin which pissed him off then slammed me into a wall. And he was a lot stronger than I was but I tried, okay!"

He stood from the couch he wanted to punch something, he counted to ten then let out a breath. "I'm sorry, it's just if I hadn't have gotten there in time…" he trailed off.

"But it didn't." she said, "I'm alright because of you."

"But you saw a side of me, a side of me I never would want you to see." he said his back to her not wanting her to see his anger.

That Ariel couldn't deny that Captain Hook did scare her but she wasn't going let him know that.

Killian had been in the shop with Henry picking out suits that would…well suit him. Across the street Killian saw movement from the corner of his eye, he looked to see Ariel leaving Grannie's he kept his eyes solely on her. He saw that she was walking past a man that looked to be thrown from a bar, and when he saw the man go after Ariel he left the shop ignoring Henry's calls to him.

They have disappeared from sight by the time he reached the bar but then he heard someone yelling in pain, he knew where they were. The sight before him caused him to see red. He had Ariel pinned against the wall reading to forcing himself upon her, Killian Jones was forgotten Captain Hook took over.

He was trying to do good, trying to be a better person but maybe he was just fooling himself, if something like what happened today brought the worst out in him then he shouldn't be around her.

_You were protecting Ariel and her innocence! _his mind rationalized.

_Aye, but she saw Captain Hook. _It argued back.

"Hey it's over now, let's just try to forget about it." Ariel spoke, causing him to come out of his reverie.

He turned and nodded at her just as he was about to say something there was a knock at the door. Ariel moved to get up but he was already moving to the door.

He opened the door only to reveal Ruby on the other side, "Where is she?" she breathed, clearly out of breath. Obvious that she had been running.

Ariel stood then, "Ruby, what are you doing here?"

Killian moved to let Ruby by and she headed straight to Ariel hugging her, "I heard what happened earlier." Ariel didn't need to ask what she meant.

"How?" Killian asked, voicing Ariel's thought.

"That manwhore came into Grannie's beaten to a bloody pulp, going on about a man with hook jumping him." looking at Killian then, "It wasn't hard to put two and two together." Turning back to Ariel. Killian laughed to himself at Ruby's choice of words for the man, he's never heard such a word.

"Yeah well I'm okay thanks to Killian." Ariel looked to him giving him a small smile.

Ruby looked at him too, "While you've earned to be on my good graces I still don't trust you, pirate." she said.

"Ruby!" Ariel swatted her hand lightly.

"He's a pirate he should be used to people not trusting him." she said simply.

"The flea-bag has point, love." Killian smirked, Ruby shot him a death glare.

"Okay enough you two, now Ruby shouldn't you be at the diner?" Ariel asked.

"Grannie let me take the rest of the afternoon off, and I know what will make you feel better…dress shopping!" she said ecstatically.

Ariel looked to Killian for his permission, she wasn't sure why she needed his permission but she wanted it anyway. He nodded knowing spending time with her friend would be good for her, and if that bastard comes after Ariel again the walking tick buffet will protect her.

Ariel gathered her purse and all three left the house, once they hit the main street of town Henry appeared from no where, again. "There you are!" he said to Killian winded.

He never finished with Henry but he could now he supposed, "I'll see you later?" he asked Ariel.

She nodded then Ruby and Ariel went there own way.

"I can't remember the last time I wore something that wasn't leather." Killian said observing himself in the mirror after trying on the third suit. He loved wearing leather but also liked how freeing this world's clothes were.

"Well it's only for one night and besides you won't be the only one dressed formally." Henry assured him.

"Wearing this thing will feel like a bloody eternity." he complained, the collar choking him.

"You and every man going to this ball feels the same way." Charming's voice said.

He stepped from a dressing room fixing his cuff then observing himself as well. "Although, a lot has happened around here lately so maybe there will be other things to talk about then how we're suffering through one night." he looked at Killian.

Killian understood what he meant, with the arrival of him and people hoping he'll screw up so they could see him be cuffed and thrown in jail.

"I think I'd rather suffer in this than gossip like a bunch of women." Killian said.

Charming chuckled at that. "Ariel paying you enough for that suit?"

"I'm buying it for him, grandps." Henry answered for him.

Charming arched an eyebrow, "How?"

Henry looked down at the floor, he knew his grandfather knew how he was going to buy it.

"Tell you what," He was speaking to Killian now, "I'll get your suit of you join me for a beer after this." Charming bargained.

Killian nodded grateful and a little suspicious of Charming's pleasant mood towards him. "Henry, you need to head back to school, _now_." he said sternly. "I wouldn't hear the end of it from Emma if I let you skip rest of the day."

Henry closed his book stuffing it in his backpack then left, Charming bought both of the suits and both men walked to the Rabbit Hole.

Charming ordered two beers, "Alright I want to know why you came to Storybrooke." he said getting straight to the point.

Killian took a drink of his beer, he knew there was no point in lying. "I came here to get my revenge on Rumplestiltskin, after I left Cora to do whatever she was doing I seeked him out. Then I met Ariel and I've begun to remember things, I was in love with her back in the Enchanted Forest we had plans together but something happened and I can't remember what. Then somehow I got in league with Cora she promised my revenge and I didn't know who Ariel was until I kissed her."

"Then what?" Charming prompt.

"Before I kissed her I felt like I knew her from somewhere, I passed it off as me being foolish but when I kissed her it all came back. I loved her and wanted to be with her, after that is still fuzzy." Killian concluded.

"Does Ariel know who you are?" Charming asked, giving from the pirate's expression she didn't.

"I can't say for sure but if she has she hasn't made any indication." A pained look came across his features. Charming knew that look all too well.

"Hey I'm sure she'll figure it out soon." Charming put a hand on Killian's shoulder tried to comfort him.

"As soon as I started spending time with her I started to rethink my revenge, if I completed it I would have nothing to look forward too after that. But now that I remember I no longer want my revenge, I've wasted years on it Ariel made me see that." he said, it felt good to get this off his chest.

Charming was stunned here he thought that Hook was beyond change yet here he is wanting to change for a woman he loves.

"And another thing, Cora wants her. She told me a sea witch back in our land wants her dead, so she came here for Ariel but I told her she'll have to take her over my dead body." Killian revealed.

That came as a shock to Charming he'll have to tell Snow and Emma later.

"Well then we'll make sure that doesn't happen." Charming declared.

Over the next hour the prince and the pirate bonded over beer and stories of their adventures.

Meanwhile, across town two woman were fussing over on which dress they should purchase, finally Ruby decided on a sleeveless red dress that went past her feet. Ariel on the other hand choose a one shoulder blue beading sleeveless formal dress same color as her tail, she also bought a pair purple heels.

Satisfied with their choice of dress the girls head to Grannie's for a cold drink.

"So, how is it living with the one-hand wonder?" Ruby asked setting their drinks on the table taking a seat.

"Ruby be nice, please. And it's fun actually, he's actually quite the gentlemen when he's not being flirty." she giggled. "that aside I feel like I know him, like he's…I can't explain it."

"Just be careful, Ariel. I don't want to see you hurt." Ruby said.

"I will Ruby, don't worry." Ariel assured her friend. Ruby put a smile for her friend but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right.

Ruby walked Ariel home and stayed with her until Killian arrived, when he did he was bidding Charming good bye and thanks for what the girls didn't know.

"Ahhh, m'ladies." he bowed smirking. Ruby rolled her eyes and Ariel fought back a giggle.

"If you are done with Ariel I'd like to take her somewhere for the afternoon." he said.

"I'll be coming by here tomorrow afternoon to do hair and make-up." she said hugging the redhead and standing to leave. She gathered her shopping bags then turned towards the door.

Killian opened the door for her, she eyed at him suspiciously wondering what's with him. He shut the door then turned to Ariel, "I don't suppose I get a sneak peek at your gown for tomorrow?"

"Afraid not." she smiled.

"I thought as much which is why was hoping you would join me." he said offering his hand.

"Join you where?" she questioned.

"That, my dear, is a surprise." he grinned wickedly. She stood taking his hand, he led her out to the beach where next to a log were two swords.

"What are we doing?" she asked warily.

"Well I promised you I teach you how to use a sword then I'm going to teach you a few self-defense moves." he explained.

"Oh." she said as he handed her a sword.

Three hours later Ariel had the basics of sword play down, now it was time to teach her self-defense. Killian thought of it as a good excuse to touch and hold her.

"Right now, love, self-defense. While I'm proud you've got knee to the groin down but obviously it didn't keep him down long enough for an escape. That being said, I'll teach you a few more skills that'll help you get away for sure." he said setting the swords against the log.

He began to circle her menacingly she stayed put not knowing for sure what he might do, suddenly he grabbed her from behind entrapping her wrists to her chest at first she struggled out of instinct.

"Very good, darling, but struggling isn't going to help you." he whispered in her ear. His breath on her neck gave her goose bumps.

"Now when a person has you in position like this you have an advantage, bring your head back as fast and as hard as you can-" before he could finish she did what he said.

Taken by surprise he stumbled backwards, Ariel realized her mistake, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Actually, love, that was excellent!" he praised. "Though I was not expecting that but that was good, that's the idea of that move is to surprise your opponent and to get them to let you go." he explained.

He checked his nose she didn't hit him hard enough to draw blood, "I'm sorry." she said.

"Love, am I bleeding?"

"No." she said.

"Am I out cold?" he smiled.

She nodded. "Then no harm, no foul." he assured.

"Okay." she said.

"Now I want you to come at me." he said.

"What?"

"Yes, darling, I _attacked _you now come at me, finished me off." he said grinning wickedly at the last part.

She charged at him before she could do anything he side stepped her causing her to fall into the sand, "Hey!" she complained.

"Sorry, angelfish, but your enemy isn't just to stand there and let you hurt them." he said. "Luckily it's me your attacking and I'd welcome it anytime." he winked.

She rolled her eyes and huffed, he chuckled then helped her up. "Try again?"

"So I can fall again?" she asked wiping the sand from herself.

"You'll have many falls, love, it's up to you whether you get back up and fight." he said.

He was right she's had her falls but she always got back up, she charged him again and this time he caught her in his arms and dipped her.

"Another thing, angelfish, your opponent will always surprise you." he said softly, his face inches from hers. She wanted him to kiss her, badly.

This shocked her this need of wanting him to kiss her, to consume her body, heart, and soul.

He did what she wanted him to do his lips met hers with such passion, he teased her mouth open with his tongue and she complied. Their tongues danced together as the kiss got more intense, Killian sorely wanted to scoop her in his arms and take her in the house bring them both pleasure.

But he couldn't not yet at least. She was very young and naïve about things, granted she was mature for age but he wasn't going to rob her of her innocence. She deserved the romance her prince didn't give her, and he wanted to be the one to do it. Like he should have the first time.

He pulled away forehead touching hers, "I think you've had enough for one afternoon, love." he whispered. He let her up she was glad he was still holding on to her because her knees threatened to buckle.

"How about we go for a swim?" she asked him.

He nodded the cold water would be welcoming to his heated body. He turned so she could strip and within seconds her tail replaced her legs, she turned to him waiting he walked towards the water pealing his clothes as he went.

**Another chapter for you guys, and with the help of CaptainHookLover and special thanks as well :) Enjoy and please leave a review! **

***I do not own the characters.***


	14. A Deep Ocean Of Secrets

**A Deep Ocean Of Secrets**

**Chapter Thirteen **

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I can't stand it, it's too easy! The child is in love with a human, and just any human. A pirate!" The sea witch laughed, " Her daddy will love that. King Triton's daughter would make a lovely addition to my collection."

She pointed her evil gaze at the small group of polyps, that were once mer people that have come for her help but didn't hold up their end of the bargain, quivering and looking in fear of the sea witch.

She turned her eyes back at her magic bubble that is showing the mermaid and pirate kissing passionately. She suddenly having a deliciously evil idea.

"Ariel, you can't go!" Flounder declared. They were in her grotto she was putting a few of her prized possessions in a bag, including the picture of the Jolly Roger.

"Flounder this life under the sea isn't for me, Killian makes me feel free and I feel like with him I can accomplish anything. So we are going to find a way for me to become human." Ariel revealed for the first time.

"What? How are you going to do that?" he wondered.

"We're not sure but he says we'll find a way." she replied.

"Who is gonna find a way?" a small voice came but full of authority.

"Sebastian!" Ariel exclaimed.

Look around the grotto in shock, shelves and shelves overloading with human things!

"Ariel, how could you? How do you? What is all dis?!" gesturing all around.

"It's just my collection." she said timidly twisting her hair in nervousness.

"Oh, I see your collection," he said calmly, then flew in to panic. "If your father knew about dis place!" he yelled.

"Sebastian you wouldn't, would you?" she asked.

He noted the bag she was holding, "Are you going somewhere?"

Her silence confirmed his suspicion.

Just then a shadow passed over the grotto, Ariel immediately swam to the surface Sebastian was calling after but she acknowledge him instead she kept swimming. When she got to the surface the shadow was a passing ship it was too dark for Ariel to tell whether it might be the Jolly Roger, she swam for a closer look.

She climbed up the side as she did the Jolly Roger only to find that this wasn't the Jolly Roger, she didn't recognize a soul.

A strange noise caught her attention a creature was heading her way, it was drooling and had fur she'd never seen anything like it. It was nose to nose with her sniffing her face then it licked her cheek.

Someone whistled, "Max! Here boy!" The animal ran to it's master and she got a good look at him.

Ursula watched as the mermaid then blew into her bubble and just like that Ariel forgot all about Killian Jones and the life they planned on having, nothing mattered except this handsome human. She overheard the men calling out his name, Eric.

The sea witch smiled evilly now for the pirate.

He was sailing towards where he planned to meet Ariel, in just a few short hours he'll bring her aboard and they will set off on a quest her find a way to make her human.

Ursula blew into the bubble again, and, like Ariel, the pirate forgot all about her like he never knew her or met her, what crossed his mind was the revenge on Rumplestiltskin.

"Mr. Smee!" Killian barked.

"Aye, cap'n." coming to Killian's side.

"Turn the ship around, we're going to find the Dark One." he commanded.

Smee was confused. "Ummm captain, what about Ariel?"

"Who?" His captain didn't know who he was talking about, was he playing stupid or did something happen?

Instead of arguing he did as the captain requested and they sailed away.

Flounder and Sebastian brought her to shore they were exhausted, they had just witnessed her making a deal with the sea witch. She had three days to get Eric to kiss her, it couldn't be just some random kiss, but the kiss of true love. Only there was one problem, she traded her voice for a pair of human legs.

They watched as the young former mermaid and the prince met for the first time, Flounder thought that this was her pirate she was talking about, but didn't she say his name was Killian? Maybe he heard wrong.

Ariel awoke the next day she was excited because for one, she had legs. Two, she was with Eric. And three, she gets to spend the day with him. She leaped out of bed to dress.

Eric was waiting in the grand hall when he saw her approaching he smiled he held out his hand for hers, she took it but when she did she felt nothing. Her heart didn't race, sea horses didn't gallop in her stomach, and her knees didn't weaken. Funny she felt like she's felt this way before but not for him but he's the only one she's seen, so how could she have these feelings before?

He escorted her to his carriage that was ready and waiting for them, the ride into town was lovely she saw so many things and was dying to ask him, but when she tried too no sound would come out. _Awww, crabs! I keep forgetting! _she thought.

Killian and his crew made port in a prince's kingdom to get some supplies and maybe a few wenches, the town wasn't big but there were a lot of people. As he wandered through the crowd he heard whispers of the prince being here today.

Somehow he'd managed to see the prince in the town square, there was music playing and people were dancing and clapping along, even the prince was dancing with a pretty little redhead at that.

Killian thought she was gorgeous, too gorgeous for that boy of a prince. In his opinion a woman like her didn't belong to a prince she belonged under him, making her moan and sigh in pleasure.

He could see people switching partners every few dance moves, he snaked his way around the people and when he got the chance he caught her in his arms, she was caught by surprise she thought that Eric grabbed her but it wasn't.

This stranger was dangerously handsome, tall, and dressed in all black. His blue eyes stood out like the ocean when a storm was raging. "Ahoy there." he said.

She was in a daze. This perfect stranger made sea horses gallop madly in her stomach, her legs turned to seaweed, and her heart went wild. His touch felt so familiar but she's never seen him before. Right?

Killian was experiencing the same feelings, the redhead's eyes were so captivating, she moved with such grace, and he wanted more. She felt so right in his arms like it's where she belonged, but how could that be since he's never seen her before.

They gazed into one each other's eyes forgetting the people around, in this moment only they existed.

Ursula watched in rage at her bubble she managed to get these two separated now they found each other again, if they kissed not only she'll keep her legs but they'll remember and she can't have that.

If that little tramp kisses that pirate then Ursula will never rule the seas.

She used her magic to make Eric intervene, Killian saw the prince approaching then on a snap decision he turned to leave taking the redhead with him. He disappeared easily in the crowd, and with Ariel's voice gone she couldn't cry out for help.

Killian dragged her into an ally, and he saw the terrified look in her eyes, "I don't mean to fright you, love, but I feel as if I know you. Do you have a name?" he asked.

Ariel remained silent. So he felt it too, she was glad she wasn't the only one. "Are you going to answer me?" he asked getting impatient.

She touched her throat and nodded her head, Killian understood instantly the girl couldn't speak. "Ah I see, darling, well then you're probably not who I thought you were." he said sounding bored.

She felt a wave a disappointment at his dismissal, "But between you and me, love, he doesn't deserve you." he whispered in her ear.

Then he was gone.

Ariel came into the town square where she found Eric frantically searching for her, he made sure she was alright and they both continued on with their day. Later on that night he took her out on his row boat.

* * *

Ariel sat there at her shop going over and over about her recent dream, funny thing was that it didn't feel like a dream more like a memory, like her nightmare with Ursula. But that was real, that did happen. The only reason why she wasn't sure if was a dream because Killian was in it.

She thought because she's spending so much time with him that he's even invading her dreams, granted she hasn't seen him today because Ruby insisted that Ariel come to her house straight after work for getting ready for the ball.

Her store bell brought her from her wandering thoughts, a woman walked in the store. She was dressed in woman's suit, like the ones Regina wears, long dark hair, and eyes that looked cold. She looking all around the store but didn't move.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Ariel said sweetly.

The woman turned to looked at Ariel then, she could have sworn if the woman could she could turn Ariel into stone with one look. Then she smiled but it scared Ariel.

"This is a lovely place you have, my dear." she complimented stepping to the glass counter slowly.

Ariel swallowed her fear, "Thank you, I'm quite proud of it."

"Now do you think you can help me with something?" the woman asked.

"I'll try too." Ariel replied ready for anything this woman threw at her.

"How much does your pirate mean to you?" Okay, except for that.

"Huh?" Ariel was flabbergasted.

"Don't play coy with me, you overgrown fish." the woman snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"That's right, my dear, I know everything about history with that pirate."

Wait…what history? She's only known him for a week and half. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh so you haven't broken it yet, there might be some hope after all." she smiled coyly.

"Broken? Broken what? The curse? It's already broken, Emma was the one who did." she hoped she didn't say something that may cause trouble for Emma.

Then in a cloud of purple smoke the woman disappeared.

Ariel blinked several times before she moved. What. In. The. Great. Neptune. was that?

She pulled her cell out and dialed Ruby's number. "This Ruby." she answered.

"Ruby, I'm leaving work early." Ariel said urgently.

Before Ruby say anything Ariel hung up. Within ten minutes she was at the diner Ruby came from the back ready to go. Both girl left to Ruby's.

"And she said it hasn't been broken? What hasn't?" Ruby asked as did Ariel's hair.

"I don't know." Ariel huffed throwing her hands in the air.

"Well tonight just forget about it, tonight you're going to torture that pirate of yours." Ruby winked Ariel stuck her tongue out at her.

Ruby curled her hair then placed a barrette star fish as a finishing touch, then she did Ariel's make up that matched her dress. After the make up session she helped Ariel into her dress, Ruby make her stand in front of the mirror she gaped at the woman in the reflection.

She thought for the first time in her life Ariel thought she was beautiful, her dress neither to revealing nor too covered up, her make up wasn't over the top nor under done, everything was perfect.

Ruby got ready next it didn't take her as long as Ariel but Ruby wanted Ariel to look drop dead gorgeous tonight, and by Ariel's reaction to her reflection the mission was accomplished!

By the time Grannie came for them they were walking out the door.

A lot of people were already there the music was playing, people were dancing, laughing, and having a good time. Ariel didn't see Killian. She felt a twinge of disappointment, what if he wasn't coming anymore? What if that woman got to him?

Just then Dopey walked up to her bowed and offered his hand, though he couldn't talk she knew he was asking her to dance. She smiled and accepted his invention.

Killian was nervous. Yes, Killian Jones a ruthless pirate was nervous, and what made him nervous? His little mermaid. From the time he left Ariel's to riding in David's truck going to the ball.

Things like this Killian used to laugh at and made fun of, fancy dresses, fancy suits, free food and drink, and stuffy people. But this ball would be different, here people weren't stuck up or stuffy rich people. No these people cared for one another, looked out for each other, and among these people was Ariel. The most caring and bravest of everyone here, she had done so much for him even when he didn't deserve her kindness but she freely gave it, he didn't deserve her care but she freely gave it, he didn't deserve her but she gave herself to him freely.

He had to do right by her he may not deserve her but he'd work to make himself worthy of her.

David parked in the lot Killian saw a lot of people had arrived already and were still pouring into the building, he wondered if Ariel was here yet.

He checked himself in the truck mirror one more time then walked in with David.

The air was filled with chatter and music, people were on the dance floor dancing when a flash of red caught his eye. It was Ariel.

Everyone in the room seemed to disappear only she existed, her red hair was curled with a starfish in it, a dress that was the color of her tail, in a word she was breathtaking.

Dopey was a fun dancer, off step here and there but still fun. She happened to look into the crowd and she saw Killian, she got such a strong sense of déjà vu like she's been in this situation before.

The song ended and everyone on the dance floor cleared it, Ariel approached Killian he was gazing at her as if it was the first time he's seen her.

He composed himself then offered his hand, "Care to dance with me, my lady?"

**Here's another chapter for you guys :) Enjoy and please leave a review **

***I do not own the characters.* **


	15. A Night To Remember

**A Night To Remember**

**Chapter Fourteen**

He looked so handsome in his suit though she'd prefer him his pirate attire or the stuff she bought for him, but for this he looked handsome.

He offered his hand then asked, "Care to dance with me, my lady?"

"But there's no music." she said.

He held a finger telling her to wait her eyes followed him as strolled over to the band, _Swingin Cats_. In another life the band was a bunch of cats and boy they knew how to play music and have a swinging good time, here in Storybrooke they were a local band that played at the Rabbit Hole.

Killian whispered something to the lead singer then both looked at her, she blushed wondering what Killian was saying to him. He looked back at Killian and winked.

He made his way back to her and again offered his hand. She bit her lip then took his hand then he led her on the dance floor, she looked around people were watching them they were the only ones on the dance floor.

"Might I inquire as to how beautiful you look." he said as he walked them to the dance floor.

"How do I know you're not just being a suck up?" she teased.

"Oh trust me, my dear, you'll know when I'm giving you a compliment and when I'm sucking." he said seductively. Killian pulled Ariel to him putting his hook arm around her waist then taking her hand in his good one, she placed her other hand on his shoulder then looked at him. She gazed into his eyes then they were of sinful promise and lust, a dark hungry lust that she wanted to so desperately taste. Killian Jones may be a ladies man but he knew how to bring out the wildness in women, and he defiantly wanted to see the wild side of his little mermaid.

She noticed that a woman was walking onto the stage, it looked like she was going to sing.

As the woman began to sing Killian started moving, she kept up with him easily. hey never took their eyes away from each other, they forgot their even other people in the room. They moved as one as the woman sang on, anybody who was in the room could see the passion these two had.

Killian spun her then caught her in his arms, her back was up against his front then he turned her so she was facing him. He dipped her slowly and seductively as the song ended, he brought her back up then something strange happened. She's been here before but it was a dream it had to be a dream, she's never met Killian till he came to Storybrooke, right?

"Are you alright, love?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine." she quickly replied.

He knew she wasn't telling the truth but he wouldn't press the matter now, the people around them clapped at their little performance then they left the dance floor.

Soon they were engaged with conversations with people and to Killian's surprise people were actually talking and treating to him nicely he wasn't if it was because of Ariel's sake or not, he figured he would get cold shoulder after what he did to Belle. He thought he deserved it but people still talked to him nonetheless.

Just then Mr. Gold and Belle walked in, well it was Lacy now, thanks to Regina Belle remembered her cursed memories. Ariel didn't like this 'new Belle' she dressed kind of trampy, drank too much, and she brought out the bad in Gold rather than the good. Even Killian noticed it which made regret his actions even more, Gold spotted him and Ariel was expecting Clash of the Titans any minute now.

A few people, them being Emma, Mary-Margret, Ruby, and David, saw the stare down between the two men but to their surprise Killian nodded politely to Gold then turned his attention back to Ariel.

Gold was expecting a full on fight with the pirate when he heard he was attending, not that he wanted to fight but if the pirate started one he'd be the one to finish it. But something changed in Gold when he saw the way the pirate looked at Ariel, he saw a changed man not the one who stole Milah away. Well she left him and Bae willingly she admitted it herself.

Plus he had Belle…er Lacy now and if the pirate is letting bygones be bygones then so will he.

Ariel was proud of Killian he only nodded at Gold then turn to her, whatever revenge had on Mr. Gold was gone. "Care for a drink?" he asked her.

She nodded he kissed her cheek then walked away to get them drinks. As he poured her drink he felt a presence behind him.

"You couldn't stay away, love?" he teased when he turned his humor was gone.

"How sweet you've come to care for the girl a great deal, haven't you." Cora said.

"What do you want Cora?" he demanded.

"I can't enjoy the festivities?" she asked innocently.

"As I recall you aren't on the town's good graces, therefore I don't think you would be invited." he said.

"Charming." she shot back. She glanced over to Ariel who was laughing and talking with Snow White, "She trusts you, doesn't she?"

"Cora leave her alone." Killian warned.

"Does she remember you Hook? Has she figured out your former lives? Do you remember how you crazy kids were separated?" she taunted him.

_Separated? _"What are you talking about?" he growled.

"Oh so you don't know either? How marvelous." She disappeared then.

Killian was fuming on the inside, what was that mad woman talking about?

He strolled back to Ariel he grabbed her from behind pulling her to him, "Come with me." he whispered in her ear.

He pulled her towards a door he opened it revealing a flight of stairs on the other side, she looked behind them but no one was watching them.

Cora was in a side street waiting for someone to walk by, when she heard footsteps her imaged changed. An innocent soul walked by and Hook knocked him out cold then he started beating on the person punching and kicking the person.

Dr. Hopper was walking by when he saw what looked like someone getting mugged, he quickly ran over to help the person, "Hey you! Stop!" he yelled.

When the person turned made Dr. Hopper stop short, "Hook." he said in utter shock.

"Cricket." he sneered then walked away in the darkness.

Dr. Hopper needed to get this man help Hook had beaten him to a pulp, he pulled him up and swung his around his shoulder and slowly made his way to the ball for help.

Cora watched in the shadows proud of her work, as cherry on top of the cake she used her magic on the victim so that people know he who he is.

Killian brought Ariel to the roof top the night was clear stars were twinkling and there was a crescent moon out, "It's beautiful." Ariel said looking at the stars.

"Yes it is." Killian agreed looking at her.

"Ariel do you think we've met before?" he asked. He had to ease this gently he still wasn't sure if she remembered.

She turned to look at him, "I'm sure if I met you in the Enchanted Forest I would have remembered you Killian." she said.

So she doesn't remember so why did he? "But we have met there, love." he told her.

"Killian what are you talking about?" she asked a little annoyed.

"You and I, we fell in love. I found you in lagoon pool singing you had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, after that night after night we would met and would teach you about human things. I told you I wanted revenge but you made me see that wasn't important anymore." he said.

She was looking at him like he was crazy, "Killian I've never met you until Storybrooke."

He groaned in frustration he had hoped this would be easier, "The picture of the ship in your house, it's my ship Ariel the Jolly Roger and how would I know that, because I gave it to you, remember?" he said desperately. "I loved you Ariel and I still do, and you loved me."

She backed away from him everything he was saying had been in her dreams but that's all they were was dreams, "No," she shook her head, "We've never met Killian, I met Eric I fell in love with him I traded my voice for legs so I could be with him. True love's kiss was the only thing that would make me human-"

"Did he kiss you before in those three days ended?" she was about to answer but he spoke first, "No he didn't he didn't kiss until after that witch was destroyed."

"How do you know that?!" she asked angrily.

"I've been spending time with Henry." he answered.

"So you go to him and invade my personal life?" she yelled.

"_He _came to _me_." he emphasized. "He told me your story. And ever since I kissed you I've been having memory flashes of you and I, it's like our kiss broke through a wall. Why is it you don't remember me?"

"Because we never met!" she cried.

He strode to her grabbing her arms, "Yes we have don't deny that we have because I know you know you're just scared to admit it."

"Let go of me." she seethed. She's had enough of this, they were supposed to have a good night tonight but he ruined it.

When he wouldn't let her go she roughly pushed push him making him stumble backwards, she left him then leaving him on the roof top fuming.

She walked as fast as she could down the stairs, she had tears in her eyes she didn't know what to believe. Everything he'd said was crazy, right? She didn't want to think about it anymore she just wanted to get out of here.

She located Ruby who was flirting with Dr. Whale , "Ruby I'm going home."

"Excuse me," she said to Whale. "Why? What's wrong?"

"He was a mistake, I should have never-"

What ever she was about to say was cut off, "Help! Somebody get this man some help!" Hopper yelled out bursting through the doors.

Emma and Mary-Margret were the first to help him they laid him gently on the floor, David was on the phone with nine one-one.

"It's going to be okay." Mary-Margret said gently. The mumbled something she leaned closer to hear him. He repeated himself then she slowly looked in Ariel's direction.

"Ariel I think this man knows you." she said.

Who was it? Surely it couldn't have been Killian then again this man was dressed casually. Ariel walked over to the man and what saw next shocked her beyond belief.

Though his face was swollen and bloody she recognized Eric's face, she gasped.

How could this be? Has he been in Storybrooke this whole time?

"What happened?" dropping to her knees by his side.

"He was being attacked by Hook." Dr. Hopper answered.

Every head snapped in his direction, "I was on my way here when I saw a man punching and kicking him," gesturing to Eric, "I went to go help him then the man turned and I saw that it was Hook. He walked away, I'm assuming he came back here."

Ariel couldn't believe this she was just with him this doesn't make sense, something was wrong.

Just then everyone heard a door open then close, Killian had come back down from the roof top when he entered the room everyone was silent and staring at him.

Emma shot up, "Hook you under arrest for violating the agreement." she said in full authority. She had a small hand bag with her and cuffs in it just in case, she had a gut feeling that something was going to happen tonight.

She turned him shoving him against the wall, "You mind telling me my crime Swan?"

"Don't play with me Hook, you know what you did." she said not taking any of his bull.

She started escorting him out, he spotted Ariel on the ground beside some man who looked to be in bad shape. Given the stares, Swan's accusation and Ariel's look of disappointment and hurt he knew he was being blamed that had something to do with that man.

"Whatever you're thinking I didn't do it." he said.

"Save it Hook."

He turned to Ariel's direction, "Ariel, love, I didn't do this. You have to believe me." he said to her. She just stared at him not knowing what to say.

"Ariel, please." he begged. Emma looked at Ariel, "I'm sorry Ariel but it looks like you were wrong."

Emma took a yelling Killian out of the building Ariel could only watch, the ambulance came a few minutes after putting Eric on a stretcher. After all that excitement no one was in a party mood anymore.

Ariel was waiting for Ruby outside but something compelled Ariel to go to the sheriff station, there she was standing at the front door deciding on whether to go inside or not. She swallowed and went inside.

Emma wasn't there but she saw Killian inside his cell sitting on the bunk with his head in his hands. He heard someone entering the sheriff's station but didn't bother to look up.

"Killian?" came a small voice.

He looked to see Ariel standing a few feet away from his cell, "Love, what are you doing here?"

Ariel strolled to the cell grabbing the bars, "Did you do it? Did you hurt him?"

He stood then closing the distance between them, "No I didn't, love."

She saw truth in his eyes, "Then I'm getting you out of here after that we can discuss more about what you said on the roof top." she said smiling. Forgetting all about Eric, Killian only mattered to her now.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." a voice said behind them.

Both found Cora standing behind them, "Cora." Killian growled.

Ariel turned back to him, "You know her."

"I brought her here to find her daughter." Killian told her.

"And what was the other thing." she prompted.

"She doesn't need to know that." he bit out.

"Oh, but I think she does. You see, my dear, there was more that Hook was supposed to do than just get revenge. I told him to get you to fall for him, to gain your trust and then to bring you his ship so we could take you back to the Enchanted Forest." Cora told her, while Ariel only stared at Killian.

"Long story short he was going to lead you to your death." Cora said simply, this prolonging was getting boring.

"Killian is it true?" Ariel asked when she found her voice.

He didn't say anything. He couldn't lie to her but he couldn't tell her what Cora said was true, "I changed my mind, love, I wasn't going to go through with it." he said.

She was backing away slowly, "You tricked me. YOU TRICKED ME!" she yelled. "You made me believe that you wanted to change, that you cared, and that we had something special. It was all lies!" she shrieked.

"Ariel," he pleaded reaching out for her but she only back away further.

"No! I hate you!" she cried.

"On that note I'll be going now." Cora waved her hand and ropes appeared around Ariel binding her. Then Cora threw a bean and within seconds a portal opened, Cora grabbed Ariel and they jumped in.

"NO!" Killian yelled. Then they were gone and the portal closed.

**Enjoy the new chapter, I start school tomorrow and no I'm not excited. Please leave a review**

***I do not own the characters.* **


	16. Ocean Of Memories

**Ocean Of Memories **

**Chapter Fifteen**

Cora landed with grace whereas Ariel landed on her side with a hard thud, she groaned in pain then muttered a curse.

"Welcome back to the Enchanted Forest, little fish." Cora said. She her magic to lift Ariel on to the lounge, "But don't worry you won't be alive long enough to see any of it."

Ariel glared at her. "If you're going to kill me, then kill me!"

"Oh, you're not mine to kill. I have to let my friend know you're here." Cora said strolling over to a crystal ball.

Purple smoke floated inside then a face appeared moments later, "Yes, Cora what do you want?" the face snapped.

Ariel thought there was something vaguely familiar about that face, the face turned to see Ariel and gave her an evil grin, "Excellent." then it was gone.

Cora walked to Ariel forcing her to her feet taking her down a hall way then up a huge and long flight of stairs, she pushed her into one of the cells.

"And just to make sure you don't any ideas about escaping." Suddenly there was pain in her legs, like be stabbed by a thousand knives. She screamed at the pain falling to the ground.

Her tail flopped she never felt more like a fish in her life. "There now you'll die slowly." She turned to leave then added, "Don't expect your pirate to save you."

"I don't, he doesn't care." Ariel said bitterly.

"You literally don't know do you?"

"Know what?!" she yelled.

Cora was upon her in two steps, "I suggest you cease the yelling or I will gave you something to yell about." she warned. She had enough of this she decided to leave the dungeon, slamming the door behind her.

Killian shook his cell door so hard that it rattled, he screamed, he yelled but no one came, after a while his voice hurt and he sunk to the ground feeling utterly defeated. He did the exact thing he didn't want to do, lead Ariel to her death and that's just what he did.

What was he going to do now? He wasn't going to let Cora get away with this he told Cora she'll have to kill her over his dead body, and he intended to keep that promise even if that meant he lost his. Ariel is what mattered now.

He knew the sheriff wasn't going to come until morning he'll have to think of something real convincing so the Swan girl will let him go.

At the hospital Emma paced around the waiting room, still in her ball gown, awaiting news about the man that Hook had attacked for no reason. But something was bothering Emma this whole situation seemed off, she saw Hook with Ariel but the couple did disappear for while then she returned without him. But there was no way he could have attacked some one then return in that time, could he?

And when she arrested him he seemed as shocked as Ariel was, like when everyone accused Regina of killing Archie but it was actually Cora who did it.

Maybe she should go and question the pirate, just then Ruby came around the corner. "Emma have you seen Ariel? I can't find her anywhere." Ruby asked looking a little panicked.

"No we thought she was with you." Emma replied.

"No I went inside for a minute and when I came outside she was gone." Ruby said.

Then she and Emma had the same thought, "She went to the station." Emma voiced.

Dr. Whale appeared, "Well other than a few bruised rubs, broken nose, and black eye but the patient will be fine." he confirmed, everyone breathed a signed of relief. "You calmed that the patient knew Miss Ariel?"

"Yes she seemed to recognize him as well." Emma said.

"He said his name was Eric." Mary-Margret added.

"If you don't mind Dr. Whale I'd like to question him." Emma said.

Dr. Whale gestured for everyone to follow him he led them to the room but when they got there all of them exchanged the look of confusion. This was not the man they saw at the ball this was a different man.

"Alright Whale we're not in the mood for games take us to the patient, now." Emma demanded.

"What are you talking about? This is the man the ambulance brought in from the ball." he said.

"The doc is right." the man voice croaked. "I was that man the ambulance brought." This man was bold, had green eyes, and was a bit plump.

"How do you know Ariel?" Emma questioned.

"Who?" Emma could see this man wasn't lying. She looked to Mary Margret, "Something's not right." Emma pushed past everyone making her way to the jail.

She sped her little yellow bug there when she got inside it looked like a tornado hit, Hook still remained in his cell so what the hell happened here?

"Hook!" Emma said.

He looked up, " Ahhh, Swan come make your apologies?"

"Save your comments Hook, what happened here?" she demanded.

"Cora. She took Ariel, I have to get her back." he said angrily.

Then it dawned on Emma, "It wasn't you."

"What?" he said irritably.

"At the ball you never attacked anyone Cora staged every thing." Emma felt so stupid for not seeing it before, her gut instinct was right but she didn't listen to it. Like everyone else she wanted to see Hook mess up, Ariel proved them all wrong.

"I tried telling you that." he said rolling his eyes.

"Fine I'm sorry, there happy?" Emma said.

"I'm jumping for joy on the inside." he smiled sarcastically.

Emma rolled her eyes and searched for the keys.

The next thing Ariel knew she heard low chatter and footsteps approaching, she must have fallen asleep, she sat up as her cell door opened Cora entered the room along with another woman who seemed vaguely familiar.

"I told you I never fail to deliver." Cora said to the woman.

She was glaring at Ariel, "It seems my doubts in you were unnecessary." She had white hair that was spiked up, red lips, her skin seemed almost green, and she wore a long black dress it looked like it was second skin. "Why is she a mermaid?"

"I couldn't have her getting any funny ideas." Cora answered. Ariel glared at her two captures.

"Haven't you ever been told it's rude to stare." the woman said in an icy tone.

"Almost as rude as kidnapping someone and throwing them in a dungeon." Ariel shot back.

Cora chuckled, "This girl has fire."

The woman ignored her, "Do you know who I am, child?"

Ariel rolled her eyes then huffed she was getting for real sick of this question, "No I don't know, care to give me a clue."

"My sister made a deal with you, your voice for legs because you wanted to run off with a pirate but instead she made you fell for a prince." The woman explained.

Ariel was confused, yes she fell for Eric but never wanted to run off with a pirate. "Made me?"

Cora could tell she still didn't have a clue, "You're wasting your breathe she doesn't remember. But I can make her." Cora blew from her hand, as if she blew a kiss, and everything was clear to Ariel now.

Once the magic hit her it was like an ocean of memories came flooding to her mind, she remembered how she first met Killian Jones, how he taught her about human things, how they made a pact to find a way to make her human, how they fell in love.

She looked up at the woman, "Morgana." Ursula's wack job of a sister. If anything she was worse than Ursula.

"About time you remember." Morgana snapped. "My sister was an idiot trying to make you forget that ridiculous pirate, you two almost broke the spell before it began with your still dance in the prince's square."

Ariel remembered that, "Killian has been my true love along." she realized.

"Yes, yes, and if you two broke her spell then she couldn't rule the sea but being as how your prince killed her efforts were a waste. Oh well, no matter I got my revenge on your prince." Morgana said.

Ariel looked at Morgana then, "What do you mean he's in Storybrooke."

"That would be my doing," Cora chimed in, "You see I used a disguise spell on a random person of my choosing in Storybrooke and I also disguised myself as Hook, what made the situation more perfect was that Cricket who's good conscience rules him decided to help. He got a good look at Hook and well you know the rest." Cora smiled.

"You vile, evil woman!" Ariel screamed!

Cora waved her hand and Ariel went flying across the room hitting the wall knocking her out cold.

"How soon can you start your spell?" Cora asked Morgana.

"So let me get this straight," Mary-Margret said, "Cora kidnapped Ariel so she could take her back to the Enchanted Forest so Morgana could use Ariel to get revenge for Ursula's death?"

"Yes." Killian said, he was getting aggravated just standing here and explaining instead of trying to find a way to save Ariel. "Why don't we skip to the part where we attempt to rescue her." he said.

"There's no way without a portal." Regina said matter of fact.

Killian wanted to shout, there's no way that he'll give up now.

"I can be of service." a voice said.

Everyone looked towards the voice, Killian eyes widened in surprise.

**Okay I finally got a chapter updated. I'm sorry it took forever school has been a b****! Anyway please do enjoy :) And to the fanfiction guest asking about _Twas Beauty That Loved The Beast_ I will finish it just right now I can't decide where I want to take it right now, as soon as I do I'll get back to it. **


	17. Plan Of Action

**Plan Of Action **

**Chapter Sixteen**

Ariel felt weak. She hasn't been submerged in water since Cora turned her into a mermaid, she couldn't even lift herself to sit up. Now she was having trouble keeping her eyes open now, she needed water and fast.

Mr. Gold walked into Mary-Margret's apartment everyone stared in shock, he was offering to help. But why?

"You, Gold. Why?" Emma asked skeptically.

"It's more of an offer to Mr. Jones." he replied but kept eye contact with Hook, it was the first time that Gold has addressed Hook by his real name.

"What's your price?" Killian asked, all eyes turned to him then. Every one was half expecting Hook to charge at Gold but they just stared at each other.

Gold was some what surprised by this but he didn't let it show. "I offer to help you get your mermaid back, if you stop your ridiculous quest for revenge. Do we have a deal?"

Killian always dreamed of the day he would plunge his hook into Rumplestiltskin's chest and now here he has a choice, either he ends here right now, or give up and go after the woman he loves. "Deal." Killian offered his hand. Gold stepped forward keeping his guard as he took Hook's hand he saw sincerity in his eyes.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, they were mentally preparing themselves for a brawl that might break out. Instead Killian agreed and ending the feud between him and Gold.

"Now that that's out of the way," he waved his hand and a globe appeared on Mary-Margret's table, "Let's see where in the Enchanted Forest Hook's little mermaid is."

"Remember men take only what we need, nothing more." Robin Hood told his men then looked to his newest addition to the group. "You sure you saw her leave?"

"Yes I'm sure." Mulan answered. Eyes fixated on Cora's castle, a couple of the men had heard Cora has treasure's beyond riches inside her castle. Robin and Mulan coordinated a plan to get in and get out before Cora returned.

They snuck in through servant quarters Robin and Mulan scouted ahead to make sure all was clear, "Alright men, gather round." Robin and his men gathered into circle, "Meet back here in one hour exactly, and if the witch returns before the hour is up meet back at camp." Heads nodded in agreement then they split up into different directions.

Mulan and Robin soon found themselves traveling up a flight of stairs, when they reached the top they both realized it was the dungeons. They searched inside each one and found each cell empty.

Finally the reached the last one and, even though the it was dark inside the cell, Mulan could see a figure inside. "Someone's in this one." she moved to let Robin see, he to could see a figure.

Ariel was so weak at this point she thought she heard voices, but she couldn't tell whether it was real or just her imagination. Not caring she tried to call out, "Help….me…" she said weakly.

Mulan heard the weak voice, "Someone's in there, we have to help." she looked at Robin.

"How do we know it's not a trick?" he questioned.

"Only one way to find out." she said, Robin liked that about Mulan she never was afraid to take a risk.

She pulled out a dagger and began to pick at the lock, this is a trick she taught herself and taught Robin and his men as well. Within seconds she unlocked the door and cautiously pushed it open, readying herself for attack.

The light from the torch illuminated the figure and both Robin and Mulan were taken by surprise, a mermaid. They knew the rumors about mermaids which caused them to ready their weapons, but what was on their minds was why does Cora have a mermaid?

The light blinded Ariel she squinted through them, "Please help me." she tried to reach out.

Mulan lowered her weapon and took a small step forward, a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Mulan don't get any closer." he warned.

"I don't think she's going to hurt us, mermaids are only dangerous in the water. And this one is far from the water." she said.

"Wont…hurt… you." Ariel managed to say then everything went black.

"We have to help her." Mulan said hastily.

"And how do you purpose we carry her?"

"I'll carry her upper body, you carry her tail." Mulan told him as she picked up the upper half of the mermaid. To their surprise she wasn't all that heavy, carefully they made their way down the flight of stairs and they reached the entrance of the servant quarters. To their relief Little John and Thomas were waiting there.

"Robin what in blazes did you find?" Little John questioned when he saw the mermaid.

"No time to explain, help us with her." Mulan commanded, Little John pulled out a blanket of sorts spreading it on the floor, Mulan and Robin set Ariel on top of it. All of them picked up a corner each and carried her back to their camp.

When Ariel awoke next she felt that her tail was wet, she slowly sat up discovering that she was wrapped in a wet blanket keeping her tail soaked.

"Your tail was pretty dry when you got back to the camp, but we managed to keep it wet somewhat." Ariel looked at the dark haired woman speaking to her.

"Thank you for saving me." Ariel said, giving her a small smile.

"Why was Cora keeping you locked up?" The woman asked.

"She and Morgana were going to use me for some spell, I don't what spell." she explained.

"No need to worry, we're deep in the forest and there's a cloaking spell." The woman assured, somehow it didn't make Ariel feel any better.

"What is your name, mermaid?" Mulan asked.

"I'm Ariel, and you are?"

"I'm Mulan." she bowed her head.

"It's nice to meet you," she smiled politely, "I don't suppose you found any magic that might be able to get rid of my tail?"

"I'm afraid not, Robin gives us strict orders to stay away from magic. It always comes with a price." Mulan said. "But I'm sure if we talk him into it maybe we can find a way."

Ariel's face lit up and she gave Mulan a bright smile.

"Cora said she was going to take Ariel to the Enchanted Forest." Killian stated, the globe showed them that Ariel was in Sherwood Forest, what was Cora going to do with her there he did not know. What mattered was getting her back.

"Be that as it may, she's clearly in Sherwood Forest. Now if you want to save her I suggest we stop arguing about her whereabouts and rescue her." Gold said to Killian, getting annoyed with the pirate's arguing.

Killian only nodded he and Gold turned for the door, "Wait, I'm coming too." Emma said suddenly. They turned to look at her, "Henry is close with Ariel, it would mean a lot to him if we helped." she looked at Regina then who was standing off to the side with her arms crossed.

She hated to admit but Swan had a point, and she would never let anyone know but she cares a great deal for the young woman. She nodded her head in agreement.

"We're coming too." Mary-Margret voiced. "I've been to the Sherwood Forest before I can navigate us through."

"Well then, let us set sail." Killian said to everyone.

"Wait, how are we going to get there? As I recall we need magic beans to travel through portals." Regina pointed out.

"If we can get to Hook's ship I will gladly answer that question." Gold said.

Within thirty minutes everyone was ready to set sail, unbeknownst to them someone snuck aboard the ship.

Everyone gathered at the helm of the ship, Gold pulled out a small sack from his coat pocket. "I happen to have two magic beans, we will use one to get to the Enchanted Forest and then we'll use the other to get back to Storybrooke." Gold explained.

He then turned and threw the bean into the ocean, in a matter of seconds a whirl pool formed creating a portal. Hook pointed his ship towards the portal and when they reached the edge they went through.

**Managed to sneak a chapter in for you guys. Sorry for slow updates school has got me swamped, anyway enjoy the chapter :) Please leave a review! **

***I do not own these characters* **


End file.
